Sing Out Loud
by nick-crazed
Summary: When Sam is convinced to join choir she meets Alex, she falls hard for him but there's a catch. She asks the one person she never thought she would for help, Freddie. What she doesn't know, is that Freddie has different intentions. Sam/Freddie POV
1. Live Like We're Dying

**Sing Out Loud**

**I do not own anything mentioned in this story**

Song dedicated to this chapter: Live Like We're Dying by Kris Allen

Because this story is about choir I decided to dedicate a song to each chapter and at the end of that chapter I explain why I dedicated that particular song (Don't have to read if you don't want to)

* * *

**Sam's POV**

"Sam!" Carly's voice rang behind me. I turned my head from the comfortable position it was on the couch to look up at Carly as she walked down the stairs.

"What now?" I groaned as I stretched my arms out. Carly looked at me in disbelief but I shrugged it off and headed to the kitchen. I hate it when she gives me those silent disapproving looks, its kind of creepy. But one thing that can always make me feel better is food and when I got in the kitchen my first destination was the fridge. There wasn't much food but I did find a pitcher of lemonade. As I pulled a glass from the cabinet I noticed Carly giving me a death glare.

"Sam, we need to talk about this." She held up a stack of papers almost out of nowhere. I returned to the couch with my lemonade, questioning what she had in her hand.

"What's that?" I ask.

"You really don't know what this is?" She looks completely shocked when I shook my head 'no' but I can't help the fact that I had never seen those papers in my life. Carly just rolls her eyes and places the stack in front of me on the coffee table. "It's a long list of elective classes we get to chose for our sophomore year of high school." I take the surprisingly heavy pile of paper and skim through a few pages.

"Home ec, drivers ed, astronomy, drama, journalism..." I read from a page in the packet and looked up at Carly who had the same worried face I did. "How do we choose? There's like thousands of classes in here."

"That's why I think we should pick a class now before the class we want fills up and we end up getting stuck with one we don't like." She points out.

"Ugh!" I protest. We had one more week of summer and the last thing I want to do was think about school. "Have you looked at any of these?" I ask. Carly sat down next to me on the couch in disappointment.

"I mean there were a few I read a little bit about..."

"Great! So you must have come across one decent class we can pick." I said interrupting her. I really don't want to put a lot of thought in this because I know it's pointless, I'm going to fail the class anyway.

"Well there was this one class but..." She started but I interrupted again.

"Pick it. I don't care what it is." I sprawled myself on the space I had left of the couch. I was getting tired so I began to drift my eyes a bit.

"Oh, good. So you're okay if we take choir." She said. My head popped up and I was wide awake now.

"Choir, really?" I rolled my eyes. I don't know why but I hate singing and choir sounded really stupid.

"Yeah, I mean why not?" She asked.

"One because choir is full of geeks who think they can sing and two because I hate singing." I know that I said I didn't care which class we picked but why did it have to be choir?

"Hey you said you didn't care."

"Because I thought that whatever you chose I could get away with not doing the work. In choir you're forced to sing." I refuse to be forced to do anything that I don't want to do.

"But..." Before Carly could say anything the door busted open. 'This day couldn't get any worse' I told myself after finding Freddie standing at the door.

"hola, amigos extra os." He said eagerly. I gazed at Freddie for a little bit before saying,

"Go back to wherever you came from, no one wants you and your over-excited self." I knew I was being mean when I said this but I couldn't help it. Carly and I are supposed to pick a class, all I want to do is sleep and now this nub just barged in.

"Sam." He glared at me. I wave him goodbye and focus my attention on Carly again.

"I don't want to do it, just pick another class." I tell her.

"Oh come on Sam, it could be fun!" She exclaims.

"Yeah right."

"What are you guys talking about?" Freddie asks. I turn back around to where he was standing, angry that he was still here. But it was Carly's turn to interrupt me before I could say anything.

"We're picking electives."

"Oh, when do the sign-ups start?" He asks.

"What's with all the questions?" I retaliate. Freddie's starting to get on my nerves. They both ignored my question.

"They start tomorrow morning." Carly tells him. I stood up and made my way to Freddie.

"I bet Freddie already chose his class. Mr. over- achiever."

"Actually, I haven't." He said crossing his arms.

"Why?" I crossed my arms as well, mostly out of anger. He thinks he is so cool because he was right.

"Nothing seems to interest me." He admits.

"I thought you wanted to do computer programming?" I hear Carly ask behind me.

"I did but then I realize that it would be too easy, I want my elective to challenge me." I rolled my eyes at him being "too smart" for computer programming.

"Well, we don't know what we're going to do either because Sam refuses to take choir." Carly said walking towards us.

"Like that." Freddie opens his arms looking relieved.

"Like what?" I ask.

"I want an elective like that. Like choir." He says. I turn to Carly and find her staring at him. I burst out laughing and soon Carly joins. "Hey, boys can take choir too."

"Yeah, but their all weirdos." I say in between laughs.

"You're wrong." He was getting defensive so I calmed down, I didn't care to fight with him right now.

"Well if Fredweird is taking choir than I'm definitely not." I turn to Carly before seeing Freddie's face.

"Come on Sam," Carly walks behind me as I make my way back to the couch. "It could be fun."

"I see absolutely no fun in singing show tunes and being in the same room as him." I say, barely acknowledging Freddie whose standing beside me.

"I heard the songs are not all show tunes and you don't even have to talk to Freddie if you don't want to." Carly pleads.

"Why don't we just take a class that we can choose to do the work or not?"

"Because you're not going to get anywhere with doing no work." I don't reply to Carly, so she keeps talking. "Why can't you try something new? You might regret not doing it."

"I regret not eating before coming here. But I won't regret not signing up for choir." Being the stubborn person I was, I knew it would take a lot for me to be persuaded. Carly didn't say anything but she did look at Freddie for help. I then noticed him not speaking for a while. I didn't get his opinion on this and I kind of wanted it.

"I just don't see why you and Carly can't take two different electives. Carly can take choir and you can take a class where you don't have to work." I froze after he said that. It was our unspoken rule that we took all classes together. Though there were some classes we couldn't control our placement in we basically promised each other we would pick the same classes. I didn't want to admit this to Freddie but mostly I was getting tired of talking about school. After this long and boring discussion I decide to give up.

"Fine I'll take choir."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Please tell me what you think of this first chapter if I get a good response I will soon update! I would love to hear your opinions!**

I know I'm not the best writer but I had this idea and I was so excited to share it

And if you have any questions please ask

**Oh and tell me if you have a title in mind for this story because I was thinking about changing it**

**Yes there was not a lot of Seddie in this chapter but there will be tons in future chapters so if you want that, tell me :)**

* * *

**Why I dedicated Live Like We're Dying to this chapter (Don't have to read if you don't want to): **This song's message is to live everyday like its your last. Though it is does not fully relate to this chapter I believe Carly was trying to get a similar message across to Sam. Carly wants Sam to realize that she might be surprised with something that she takes a chance on like choir. Hypothetically if Sam was dying she would never have another chance to join choir and maybe find a passion for singing.


	2. If I Only Had The Heart

**Sing Out Loud**

Song dedicated to this chapter: If I Only Had The Heart by The Maine

* * *

**Sam's POV**

"Ugh! I can't believe we have homework. And it's only the first day of school." I complain to Carly as we walk out of class.

"Oh, come on. All we have to do is one simple math worksheet and it's not like you're going to do it anyway." We make our way to our lockers and Carly opens hers.

"Well, yeah. But still. That's not my point." I leaned against my locker watching Carly put away her books. This was the first day and teachers were treating us like we have nothing better to do with our time, so they decide to give us homework out of bitterness.

"You know what, life isn't fair. Deal with it."

"Fine, no need to be moody." I said jokingly.

"Thanks for the sarcasm but I'm serious." She scolded me.

"Carly, is everything okay?" She seemed really grumpy and she didn't look so good either. I mean not to be rude because she's my best friend but I don't even think she brushed her hair this morning. I eyed Carly suspiciously.

"I'm fine, I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night." This was a new look for Carly, she was slumped over and her face looked really pale. I knew she was lying, she looked like she was just run over by a bus.

"Tell me the truth. You're sick aren't you?" She looked at me for a while, probably in deep thought. That was when I knew there was something wrong with her. "I think you should go to the nurse."

"No I'm okay!" She argued. I didn't for a second believe her.

"Hey peeps." We were interrupted by the sound of Freddie walking up behind me. I turned around to face him but then rolled my eyes and continued talking with Carly.

"But..." I started before Carly raised her hand to stop me. I noticed Freddie frozen in confusion but I ignored it.

"Sam, we have to get to choir now or we'll be late." She quickly walked away from me. I easily catched up to her and grabbed her arm.

"No, me and Freddie are going to choir. You are going to the nurse."

"Why is Carly going to the nurse? Is she okay?" Freddie asked staring at Carly.

"I'm fine." She told him.

"No you're not, you're sick. Go to the nurse." She was being stubborn but I wasn't letting her get away with it.

"But then she'll make me go home." She complained.

"Exactly."

"I agree with Sam, you don't look so well." Freddie joined us.

"See even a dork agrees with me." I tried to make my point and make fun of Freddie at the same time.

"Fine! I'll go." She finally left for the nurse and I headed to choir. Freddie walked beside in silence for a while and I was okay with that. I didn't talk to him, he didn't talk to me. It felt a little awkward though, it was like we didn't have much to say because Carly wasn't there. I never felt the urge to insult him either. We both arrived at the choir room's door and Freddie before opening it turned to me.

"You excited?" He asked me.

"Yes, I'm shaking with excitement, Can't you tell?" I said in monotone with a frown on my face. He could easily sense the sarcasm from me. He grabbed the knob of the door and finally opened the door.

We stood there for a good minute probably looking like two deer in headlights but we both had no clue what to do. I inspected the room in front of me, many students were sitting in chairs and the others were standing beside them having a conversation. It looked like each person had an assigned seat because they were separated with all the boys in the middle and the girls on either sides. How did they have assigned seats on the very first day of school?

"What do we do?" I asked Freddie who also seemed surprised at this whole thing.

"Ask the teacher?" He suggested. We looked around the room and saw a desk in the corner of the room with a women I would say mid- forties in age haunched over it. She looked like a teacher, so I walked up to her and Freddie followed.

"Excuse me, we uh, don't know what to do." Freddie said. The teacher looked up from the paper she was focused on and smiled.

"Ah, new students! That's wonderful. I'm Mrs. Sommer. Where to start, where to start?" She was mumbling to herself for a few seconds and I couldn't pick out what she was saying. I could tell she was one of those teachers that always creep me out. "Oh, okay do you know what part you sing?"

"What do you mean by part?" Freddie asked.

"You know, if you're a Tenor or Bass. Or if she's a Soprano or Alto."

"What's the difference?" I didn't know anything about choir. I never sang, I refused. Why? Because singers are annoying, they sing too much. That's why I didn't want to join choir.

"Basically it's if you're singing voice is higher or lower." She explained to us.

"I still wouldn't know what I would be." I told her.

"Well you're voice is kind of low, but you probably have more of a higher range because most girls do. So you can be a soprano for now, which means you get more of the higher notes in the songs that we sing. Sopranos sit over there," She pointed to a group of girls on the left. "Just sit at an empty chair and then we can get you all caught up." I slowly walked to an empty chair but it felt really awkward now that I'm not with Freddie. I didn't know anybody in that room because I always thought they were losers but now I guess I'm one of them. I never thought I would see the day that Freddie was the one I had to rely on.

Speaking of the dork he was still talking to Mrs. Sommer. I knew every girl in the section was staring at me so I had to focus on something else. Mrs. Sommer pointed back in my direction and soon enough Freddie followed it. He sat down in the chair right next to me, I was surprisingly okay with it.

"I'm a Bass, whatever that is." He told me. I smirked at his comment but didn't say anything.

"Wow, I didn't know that there were so many people in choir and I don't know any of them." He leaned in and whispered to me.

"Well no AV nerds would be caught dead in choir. I mean, except for you." He glared at me but I just sat back and enjoyed it.

"Okay class! Are you ready for the new year in choir!" Mrs. Sommer said way too excitedly. The room around me cheered. "Well then let's get started! First thing I should mention is that we have a few new students this year, so please welcome them in to our choir." I wasn't dumb, I knew she was talking about me and Freddie. I mean we were the only two people in the room who everybody was staring at. "And another way we can welcome them is by doing our annual Solo Concert." She announced. I groaned just loud enough for Freddie to hear.

"Because there's new students this year, I think I should explain what our annual Solo Concert is."

'Or not' I thought. This was stupid, I couldn't care less what the Solo Concert was.

"The Solo Concert is when our choir has the chance to show off our true talent, individually." That means I don't have to be a part of it. All the other sopranos can sing their hearts out but I won't. "The best part is that each and every person in this choir class is required to audition for it!" No, no, no. I refuse to audition for a stupid solo thing. "And I know that there are a lot of you that don't want to do it but I would still love to hear your pretty little voices." I don't care what she wants to hear, I'd rather fail the class.

"Okay so now, I will be handing out the songs for your audition that a lot of you have been dying to see." She gave out two different books of music, one for the girls and one for the boys. Every girl grabbed the music sheets out of the teacher's hand and vigorously looked through it. I quickly glanced at mine that I held in my hand. 'Terrified', it read. What a stupid title, this whole thing was stupid. I am so mad at Carly for convincing me to join this class.

"As you can see, I picked out love songs for the audition. Don't ask why because I don't know." I looked over Freddie's shoulder and his music sheet was titled 'Then'. "Now I understand that these songs might not be so easy to sing but I encourage you all to try your best." She told the class.

The class period went on with Mrs. Sommer going on and on about the concert but I really drained her words out and focused on the sheet in front of me. I couldn't sing, I've never sang in my life. How was I supposed to sing this song? After the bell rang I stayed seated while everybody else flooded out of the room. Freddie wanted to wait for me but I told him to leave. I said I had to talk to Mrs. Sommer about how I refused to sing. When he left I slowly stood up and walked to Mrs. Sommer who was gathering some papers.

"Mrs. Sommer, I'm sorry but I can't sing this." I pointed to the song in my hand.

"Of course you can." She tried to reassure me.

"No I don't think you understand. I can't sing." I said nicely. I didn't want to get detention on my first day of school, so I tried my best to control myself.

"You can't sing or you won't sing?" She asked me.

"What's the difference?"

"Ms. Puckett, there are not that many girls in choir that don't like to sing. Actually, I can't think of one."

"Well, I guess I'm different."

"I can't force you to love singing. But I am forcing you to sing. As long as you have a voice, you can sing." She sat down in her chair and looked up at me. I didn't understand what she was saying. "If you want my advice, the best song you can sing is the song that means the most to you. This song in particular," She pointed to my music. "It's about love. Only you can interpret what that love is."

But I didn't know what love was. I never felt it personally so how was I supposed to sing about it?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I would love to hear your thoughts. I really want a few reviews before I update so I know I should update**

Whew! That was a long and hard chapter to write. but I hope you liked it :)

**It might seem kind of confusing now but it will get better, I promise**

So I was going to put this story and my other story on hold for a little bit due to some problems I'm having in the real world but then I decided that writing makes me too happy to give it up

**_Thanks to you for reviewing_**

**samandfreddie38**

**me is awesome11**

* * *

******Why I dedicated If I Only Had The Heart to this chapter (Don't have to read if you don't want to): **In this chapter Sam has expresses her problems with auditioning for the Solo Concert. And just as an authors note, Sam basically hates singing but things will change. Anyway Mrs. Sommer told Sam to sing the song as if she was in love. The songs in this chapter will be in future chapters but with the song I dedicated for it now, it had to do with the main reason why Sam doesn't want to sing the song. If I Only Had The Heart I think is about someone who seems to think its impossible to love or at least express their love. Sam said she doesn't know what love is and I think the song matched her feelings well (but not perfectly).


	3. Terrified

**Sing Out Loud**

Song dedicated to this chapter: Terrified by Kathrine McPhee

Italics= Song lyrics

* * *

**Sam's POV**

"Carly! Where are you?" I pushed the door open a little harder then I intended.

"I'm in the kitchen." She told me.

"What are you doing?" I asked making my way over to the table she was sitting at.

"Eating soup, I think." She held up a spoonful of a lumpy green liquid I didn't quite recognize. "Spencer made it for me. He said it would help boost my energy or something."

"It looks kind of good." I eyed the soup on the verge of drooling. Don't blame me, I have a very wide variety of tastes.

"Eww! How does this look at all appealing to you?" She looks at me in disgust. She glanced back at the liquid and hands it over to me without hesitation. "Take it. Yuck!"

"Thanks."

"So what did I miss in choir today?" Carly asked changing the subject.

"Not much, we went over a few songs that Mrs. Sommer plans to have us sing this year." I tell her gulping down a huge spoonful of soup, it was actually really good.

"Oh cool. Any songs I might know?"

"No!" I exclaim. "All of the songs are like in German, or Latin, or something." I scoff. Carly gave me a strange look.

"That's stupid, we don't even know those languages."

"I know!" I agreed. "In fact Mrs. Sommer wanted me to give you the songs so you can go over them." I dug through my backpack and pulled out three music books and handed them to Carly. She skimmed through all of the songs keeping a disbelief expression on her face.

"Are there any songs in english?" She joked slapping the papers on the table.

"Nope just the solo song..." She interrupted me before I could continue.

"What solo song?" I reached back in my bag and found the song.

"Here." I give it to her. "Everybody in our choir class has to audition for a solo in this concert thing next month." I explain.

"Oh my gosh! I love this song!" She quickly got up in excitement but sat back down when she realized she was still sick. "Woah, I got up too fast. That wasn't a good idea."

"How do you know this song but I don't?" I changed the subject back to the song.

"Because I, unlike you, listen to what you call 'gushy pop music'." She laughed.

"Oh, that makes more sense." I nod my head.

"So are you excited to audition?" Carly asked me.

"Not really. I don't want to make a fool of myself." I tell her.

"Now that I think of it, I realized I have never heard you sing before." She said with question written all over her face.

"Trust me you don't want to." I stand up with my bowl of soup and move to the counter.

"Didn't you tell me you could play the piano?" She asked following me to the counter. I didn't like where this was going.

"Yeah my mom made me play when I was little. Why?" A smile crept across her face which scared me.

"Come with me." She told me and grabbed my arm leading me towards her bedroom. Instead she came to a stop at a room I never really came across before and I thought I knew her apartment inside and out. She slowly opened the door and flicked on a light switch next to her revealing a huge piano in the middle of the room.

"Woah," I was speechless, shocked by this surprise. "What?" I utter out. Carly giggled and moved passed me walking to the piano.

"My dad got it for me and Spencer awhile back. But both of us never really got in to the whole piano thing so we just kept it in here. We were planning on selling it." She told me.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Well, maybe you could practice here. You know to save yourself from embarrassment or something." She laughed.

"Carly..." I tried to protest but she put her hands up to stop me.

"Just give it a try," She handed me the music. "Here, just sit down and look at the music." Carly put her hands on my shoulders and guided me to the bench of the piano. As soon as I sat down she headed for the door.

"Wait, aren't you staying?" I yelled to stop her. She turned around right outside of the door.

"I think I'm going to take a nap. Just so I'll feel better to go to school tomorrow." I only nodded and before I knew it she was gone. The room was left quiet and lonely, only me and the piano.

I turned back at the sheet music. It was neatly unopened and all I saw was the cover. I read the title over and over again, 'Terrified'. The title didn't sound like any love song, more like a horror song. How could any pop love song be titled 'Terrified'. Every time I saw that sheet of music, I couln't help but to think of what Mrs. Sommer told me.

_"If you want my advice, the best song you can sing is the song that means the most to you. This song in particular, it's about love. Only you can interpret what that love is."_

Well what love is it? I didn't know there was more than one kind of love. I just thought there was that fairytale romance kind of love. You know, the kind that only happens in movies. I finally got the urge to open the music and I read a few lines.

_You, by the light_  
_Is the greatest find_  
_In a world full of wrong_  
_You're the thing that's right_

This song is definitely about love. The meaningless perfect love that only happens to a few people. So why does Mrs. Sommer think that this song could have any meaning to me. Maybe it's just me because I have no idea how someone could possibly have these feelings for someone. I rolled my eyes in frustration and continued reading the song.

_And I'm in love_  
_And I'm terrified_  
_For the first time and the last time_  
_In my only life_

So now I know where the word 'Terrified' comes from. But I still don't see how this person, whoever is narrating this song can go from being completely in love to being 'Terrified'. I can't relate at all to this song but for some reason, I like it.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I would really appreciate a review from you! :) Tell me what you think**

Anyway thanks for reading!

I know there's not a lot of Seddie yet, but there will be :)

**_Much thanks to the reviewers from last chapter:_**

**CrazyKK**

**Giovanna98**

* * *

**Why I dedicated Terrified to this chapter (Don't have to read if you don't want to): **This is one of my favorite songs and recently when I listened to this song I couldn't but think of Seddie. This song in my perspective is about being so much in love that it scares you. Though this does not relate to Sam's feelings now it will. And I also thought about what Mrs. Sommer said while writing this chapter, Sam can look at this song in many different ways. Not everybody can like a certain song but if you really look long and hard at a song you might find something very meaningful to you.


	4. Not Alone

**Sing Out Loud**

Song dedicated to this chapter: Not Alone by Sara Bareilles

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I spent many hours every day at Carly's apartment just practicing my solo audition with her piano. Once I started playing again, I couldn't stop. Though I didn't know many notes and I really only knew how to play my solo song, I just played it over and over again. Today was the day that everybody was auditioning and I just found out yesterday we had to sing with no music playing. Which means I can't sing with the piano playing and honestly I was scared to death. Carly could easily tell I was nervous just by the shaking of my hands as they held my books.

"You okay there?" We were walking from science straight to choir and I felt like I was going to throw up.

"I don't feel so well." I told her.

"Oh, no. You are not going to miss your audition. Not even if you throw up in the middle." She gave me a stern glare. We made it to the choir room and found Freddie waiting for us.

"But you haven't even heard me sing, why do you want me to do this so badly?" I ask.

"I don't know, maybe I actually want to see my best friend accomplish something." She retaliated.

"Has anyone ever heard you sing?" I hear Freddie say behind me. I turned so I was facing both Carly and Freddie.

"Doubt it. I mean I don't even remember the last time I sang, let alone in front of someone." I admit.

"But you did sing when you were practicing, right?" Carly asked.

"Well, yeah..."

"Class, it's time for the solo auditions!" Mrs. Sommer announced. "Everybody has to wait out in the hallway until I call their name to audition individually."

"Stay with me for my audition." I rush to tell Carly.

"What, no. Sam, you have to do this on your own." She told me.

"But it would be so much easier with you there. Please, please, pleeeeeease." I begged.

"No and even if I would, Mrs. Sommer wouldn't allow it." I shrugged. I couldn't do this without Carly, she was the one person who actually knows how to keep me calm.

"Well, we wouldn't know that unless we ask her." It didn't matter what I had to do, I just wanted Carly to be there.

"Can I come too?" Freddie barged in our conversation.

"Why, Benson?" I snap.

"Because I might never again be able to hear Sam Puckett sing." I was about to choke him when I realized that he was right. I know I would feel really awkward with just singing in front of Mrs. Sommer alone, so I guess the more people in the room the better I would feel.

"Fine." I mumbled. I rushed to Mrs. Sommer as she was setting up at her desk. "Um, Mrs. Sommer. I was wondering if Carly and Freddie could stay and watch my audition."

"Really? Most students are embarrassed to sing in front of their friends, that's why I make the auditions be just in front of me." She told me.

"I would just feel more comfortable with them being there." Well maybe not Freddie but I knew I needed Carly with me.

"Of course they can stay." She nodded.

"Thanks." I said quickly before dashing back to Carly and Freddie. "She said yes!" I cheered.

"Cool." Freddie said. We slowly fallowed the crowd gathering around the door going out to the hallway.

"So do you feel better, now that I'll be there?" Carly asked me.

"Honestly, I still feel like I'm going to be sick." I told her.

"At least you don't have to sing some weird country song." Freddie said as we came into the hallway.

"I want to see Frednub sing country." I laughed.

"Actually I was able to change the sound a bit." He explained.

"Congratulations, Tech-boy. I still want to watch you make a fool out of yourself." I smirked.

"Thanks for the encouragement, Sam." Before I could tell Freddie anything Mrs. Sommer popped her head out of the choir room.

"Sam Puckett, you're first." She sang. Already? I suddenly felt a rush of nerves run throughout my body. I stood there for a good minute unable to move my feet until Carly gently pushed me from behind. I had no clue I could get this nervous, I mean this wasn't me. I made my way to the middle of the room in front of Mrs. Sommer, Carly and Freddie quietly took the seats behind her.

"Okay Sam, you may began whenever you are ready." She told me. I wasn't sure that I was even able to began because my throat tightened up from my nerves. I closed my eyes doing my best to relax. I didn't want to admit it but I actually want a solo because I spent the past few days just singing and I couldn't be any happier.

When I calmed down a bit I was able to open my mouth. I sang the very beginning still with my eyes shut. I was so afraid to open them. Then I remembered Carly was there for a reason and all I had to do was look at her. I slowly opened my eyes, quickly looking for her. Once I found her I could feel a heavy weight off my shoulders. I got enough courage to look over to Freddie, who stared at me with big bug eyes. I oddly didn't feel weird with him looking at me like that, I actually felt more comfortable. He was just there, he wasn't doing anything special but for some reason I ended the song realizing that I was staring right back at him and I liked it.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Thanks for reading! Hoped you liked this chapter!**

**So tell me what you think!**

I got amazing feedback last chapter and I want to tell you all I really appreciate it :)

**_Again thanks to the outstanding reviewers, it really means a lot! _**

**icarlyfreak**

**Waffles Of Doom**

**nelli**

**theofficialseddiefan**

**Geekquality**

**gigglebug321**

**AgoraXLocoXPhobic**

* * *

**Why I dedicated Not Alone to this chapter (Don't have to read if you don't want to):** This song is a great jazzy and fun song. The lyrics go pretty well with this chapter, it expresses the need of not being alone. In this chapter I made it more about Sam needing someone to be there for her so she doesn't feel alone or nervous. The difference between the song and this chapter is the song, is more about not wanting to be alone and without someone you love but this chapter Sam wants her best friend with her and Freddie, kind of. ;)


	5. Miss Independent

**Sing Out Loud**

Song dedicated to this chapter: Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson

* * *

**Freddie's POV**

What just happened? I mean first I see Sam beating up little kids and now she's singing a love song. I shouldn't be surprised about her singing but she's good at it.

"Very nice Ms. Puckett. You may leave now." Mrs. Sommer nodded at Sam. It took Sam a second to move but then slowly walked to the door, Carly and I followed.

"That was so nervewracking." Sam admitted as we made it out in the hallway.

"I don't know, you looked pretty happy in there." Carly told her.

"Yeah, I was." Sam smiled to herself like she knew something we didn't. I looked at her for a second but then shook off my curiosity, thinking it was nothing.

"Well I have to say..." I started before Sam interrupted.

"Watch it Fredifer or I'll break your leg." She warned me.

"Ahh, forget it." I stopped myself so I didn't have to endure any jokes or injuries from her, for now anyway.

"Good choice." I was going to tell her that she did a great job but it wasn't worth it, no matter what I say she would insult me afterwards.

"Anyway, I'm shocked how good of a singer you are." Carly said.

"Whatever," Sam swiftly replied.

"No I mean it, who knew you could sing. Not that I thought you weren't capable." She assured Sam.

"Ehh, in my opinion it was just some stupid love song I had to sing." It was so obvious to me that she was lying, just about a minute ago she said she was really happy when she was singing and now shes acting like its meaningless. But why would she do that? Can't this girl take a compliment?

"Then why did you practice so much?" Carly didn't believe her either.

"I didn't want to embarrass myself." Sam quickly said with a little bit of shakiness in her voice.

"But you were only supposed to sing in front of Mrs. Sommer." Carly pointed out.

"I didn't know that until like two days ago." Sam explained to her. Carly crossed her arms and got stumped, I didn't blame her for trying to get Sam to admit she liked singing, I wanted to know too. There was an awkward pause between both of them so I decided to intervene in the conversation.

"I thought you said you were happy in there." I saw her face turn from relaxed to completely stunned. She stood there for a long time saying absolutely nothing. I smirked knowing, I was on to her.

"Whatever," was all she could say.

I knew she wasn't telling us everything, you could see the wall she built up from Carly and me. I should expect it coming from Sam but part of me wanted to know more, part of me had the urge to get something, anything out of her.

"Freddie Benson, it's your turn. Carly your after him." Mrs. Sommer called out of her classroom.

"Great, I can't wait to hear you sing." Sam smiled at me.

"Oh, no." I stopped her. "Unlike you, I don't need my friends to come and watch me." I told her.

"That's okay Freddie. We understand." Carly said. I smiled at Carly and continued walking to the door before Sam blocked it.

"No we don't. I think he's too scared to sing in front us." I rolled my eyes and maneuvered myself around her. I was able to get to the door and before I opened it I heard Sam scoff behind me. I was okay with that because I knew no matter what she said I still wasn't going to let her watch me sing because she was right, I was scared.

I made my way in the room and took my spot right in front of Mrs. Sommer.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"Not really." I honestly told her. I didn't want to sing, I was too nervous.

"Well take your time and when your ready, you may begin." I wasn't so happy to sing this song either. It's a total romantic love song about a guy falling way too hard for a girl. Maybe a few years back I would understand, I was completely in love with Carly. But after hearing this song, I was wondering how I could ever feel that way. Was it because I was too young? Or maybe I actually didn't feel the way I thought I did.

I start to look around the room to get my mind off my nerves. I look over to the door I just came through and saw it was still opened, I was almost positive I closed it. I looked closer and saw a lock of blond curly hair in the opening. Sam, typical. Sam just had to eavesdrop on me singing.

"Mr. Benson, I don't mean to be rude but if your going to take this long to get ready, you might have to audition another time because I have a lot of students to go through." Mrs. Sommer said.

"Oh yeah," I snapped out of my thoughts. "Sorry." I glanced back at Sam who still had her ear by the door. I had to sing just to get it over with, I didn't want to waste Mrs. Sommer's time. I opened my mouth and after that all I remember is glancing every five seconds at the door.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Soooooooooo? What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Tell me. (Do it for the bunnies)**

**Sorry for a late chapter, I've been having writers block, I mean I had an idea but I didn't know how to write it**

**Plus I've lost this story like twice and had to redo it**

And if you notice the POV change I like to say that this story will mostly be told in Sam's POV but occasionally in another characters like this chapter

I also want to say that I meant to have this story at a slow pace but every detail is still very important but that's not a bad thing, that means more for you!

**Anyway my poll is still up so please vote!**

_**Special thanks to the best reviewers ;)**_

**gigglebug321**

**Geekquality**

**theofficialseddiefan**

**AgoraXLocoXPhobic**

**myjumpingsocks**

******samandfreddie38**

* * *

**Why I dedicated Miss Independent to this chapter (Don't have to read if you don't want to): **This is NOT the song that Freddie sings in this chapter, that song will be in the next chapter and I'll explain why, then. This song I thought explained Freddie's opinion about Sam perfectly. Sam's personality can be described many ways and I think "Miss Independent" fits very well, don't you think? This is not my favorite song but I felt it really explained the meaning of this chapter.


	6. Then

**Sing Out Loud**

Song dedicated to this chapter: Then by Brad Paisley

Words in Italic are lyrics from the song

* * *

**Sam's POV**

"Sam, I don't think that's a good idea." Carly said behind me. I move my head out of the door and turn back to Carly.

"What, it's not like I'm gonna get suspended for eavesdropping."

"Well yeah," she agreed. "but I don't think Freddie's going to appreciate you doing that."

"Whatever." I laugh and roll my eyes at Carly's innocence.

"There you go again!" Carly yelled in the middle of the hallway. Everybody near us stopped all their conversations to recognize Carly's outburst but immediately returned to their what they were doing. "Sorry, but I have to ask, what is with your attitude today?"

"I don't know what your talking about." I stare at her blankly with no expression. Carly's face showed it all, she was really upset with me.

"Oh come on, are you telling me that you could care less about these auditions?" I didn't answer her question. What was I supposed to say? Carly sighed, "You've been acting like nothing matters to you anymore. I know that's not true." I thought Carly was over this, I hoped she was.

"Hey it's just a stupid audition." I tried to convince her but I was lying. Why? I have no clue, I'm still wondering that myself.

"Why can't you tell me you liked it?" She asked. I didn't want to cave but it was Carly, I could tell her the truth.

"Fine! I liked it. Satisfied?" I know I'm going to kick myself later for breaking so easily.

"Why was that so hard?" What was I supposed to say 'because I'm scared to show people that I'm not exactly what they thought I was', I'm not going to admit that.

"I don't know." Carly sighed and we stood there in silence. I was hoping it would stay that way until Freddie came back.

"It's okay to enjoy something." I gave her a look like what she said was so stupidly obvious. "I mean you shouldn't worry about what others think." But I knew what people thought of me. Sam Puckett, the girl that can knock out a 250 pound grown man and eat the same amount in meat. I guess I'm scared that people will think I'm a different person just because I like to sing.

"I never said that I was worried about what other people think." I point out, another lie.

"Then why else would you deny that you like singing?" I tried to make up a reason to get her off my back but I got stumped. She was my best friend, why couldn't I just be honest with her?

"Your right." I mumble. Carly opened her mouth before being interrupted by someone clapping. I turn around and see Freddie.

"I just have to applaud you for finding a way to listen to me sing." He told me. I give him my signature smirk and bow playing along.

"Well you should know I wasn't going to give up that easily." I say.

"Of course, wouldn't expect anything less." He replied.

"So how do you think you did?" Carly asked, I was also curious myself.

"Why don't you ask Sam." He said knowing I heard some of it.

"I thought it was good." Acting sarcastic, I shrug and walk over to the nearest wall and lean on it. Both Carly and Freddie followed me.

"Thanks for the sarcasm." Freddie said while I laughed.

I wasn't lying but I would never tell him that. He was good, it was the song that I hated. I only heard a little bit but what I did hear made me cringe.

_And now you're my whole life_  
_now you're my whole world_  
_I just can't believe the way I feel about you, girl_

It was worse than the song I had to sing. I'm thinking that Freddie had a really easy time with it though. He could completely relate to it because of Carly and everything that happened between them. It makes me sick how he can just easily fall in love with her, no problem. I don't know what I believe in when it comes to love. Love at first sight, cheesy or true? Is it love when you barely know someone? The scary thing is, I have no clue what love is or if I'll ever feel that way for someone else.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey hey hey! What did you think? Huh?**

If you guys have any questions ask because I really haven't given much of the main plot (Seddie) yet and I know that's why your reading my story :)

I've actually been getting really in to deviant art and if you want I have a link on my profile if you want to check my stuff out :)

**I really want to thank all of you for being patient and waiting for this chapter!**

**Most importantly thanks to my reviewers from last chapter!**

**Geekquality**

**veeheart914**

**gigglebug321**

**samandfreddie38**

**theofficialseddiefan**

**AgoraXLocoXPhobic**

**myjumpingsocks**

* * *

**Why I dedicated Then to this chapter (Don't have to read if you don't want to):**Well first off if you don't like country you probably wont like this song but I still think you should listen to it because in my opinion its the lyrics that mean the most. I think this is a total love song and thats what Mrs. Sommer was wanting to give the students. This _is_ the song that Freddie sang for his audition and Sam's opinion is the main reason why I picked it. The song describes what Sam thinks Freddie's love for Carly is. The lyrics that I put in this chapter are apart of this song and I personally can see the OLD (When he was obsessed with Carly) Freddie feeling this way.


	7. So Close

**Sing Out Loud**

Song dedicated to this chapter: So Close by Jennette McCurdy

* * *

**Sam's POV**

We weren't going to find out anything until next week. I'm so ashamed to admit it but I was starting to act like one of those stereotypical choir girls. The only thing I could think about was the audition. When I talked to Carly about it all she did was laugh and say that I had nothing to worry about. Of course she would say that, it's not like she had anything to worry about either. Carly did an amazing job, at least from what I heard standing at the door. So now I had another week until anything was announced. This got me thinking what else we were suppose to do in choir until then.

"Okay class," Mrs. Sommer belted out. "I know this solo show has gotten a lot of you excited." Most of the class cheered, I sat there silently agreeing with everyone. "But until I make my final decisions we are going to learn about the whole idea of being apart of choir, and that is actually being a choir." I glanced around the room and I noticed everybody was as confused as I was. A girl sitting in front of me raised her hand, Mrs. Sommer nodded her head to call on her.

"Mrs. Sommer, I think we know how to be a choir." She told her with a surprising innocent attitude. Pshh, know-it-all.

"Well I could argue with that statement, Morgan." Mrs. Sommer told her. Morgan kept quiet after that. "Though she is somewhat right. Yes, most of you have been in choir for a few years now but you all lately have been so wrapped up in these solos I would like to remind you all that choir isn't about being the best singer. It's about knowing how to blend with your fellow members."

Mrs. Sommer took the whole class period talking about 'what being a choir really means' thing, something about how singing a solo is different from singing in a group. Five minutes in I got bored and started looking around the room. I was hoping to find something even remotely more interesting than Mrs. Sommer's speech. The room seemed the exact same from the last time I saw it, the walls were bare except for occasional posters that say 'As long as we live, there is never enough singing.' and other quotes. Even this made me bored, there wasn't much to look at. I glance over to my side and see Freddie, he looked pretty in to her speech. I didn't expect Freddie to be so into this choir thing, he's probably just trying too hard so he can get a good grade. I scan the people around me, most of them I have never seen before outside of choir. I look at Carly, she had the same intent expression that Freddie had on his face. There wasn't much to look at but I did catch some movement in the corner of my eye, I turn my head and see some guy whispering to his friend sitting beside him. For some reason I couldn't get my eyes off of him, he was really cute. I don't know what I have to do but I really want to meet him.

After the bell rang, I got up and picked up my books. I headed for the door to catch up with Carly and Freddie when someone stepped in front of me, blocking my way.

"Hi, I'm Morgan." Oh, the girl that asked Mrs. Sommer that stupid question.

"Hey." I simply reply.

"Your Sam, right?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah." I say.

"Rumor has it that your a good singer." I didn't say anything, I didn't know what to say. "Anyway, I want you to know that if you have any questions about choir you can ask me." I wasn't sure what to ask. I stood there for a second, but he caught my eye again. I really wanted to know who he was.

"Yeah I have a question, who's he?" I point at him.

"Oh, that's Alex." She tells me. "He's actually the captain of the basketball team. You wanna meet him?" Before I answered she yelled his name and next thing I know he's standing in front of us.

"What's up?" He asked. I take a quick and better look at him. He was cuter up close than farther away.

"Sam's kind of new to choir, so I just wanted to introduce her to a few people." I was so surprised how forward Morgan was. "Maybe you can tell her how great choir is." Both of them laughed at what she said and I stood there confused. "Alex hates choir." Morgan told me in between laughs.

"I don't hate it, I just don't get what's so awesome about singing." He explains to me after he stopped laughing.

"Then why are you in choir?" I ask.

"It was either this or sewing." He told me. I wasn't sure if I should say something or not. To be honest I was more in thought than paying attention to what was going on around me. He hated choir, and I liked it. I wonder what he would think about me saying that. "I think people are so stupid to like such a weird class." He said.

"Yeah." I agree. But I didn't agree with him, I was starting to love singing.

"Do you like choir?" He asked me. I didn't want him to think I was weird for liking choir, I just met him and I don't want him hating me.

"Umm... not really. Singing is kind of stupid to me." I blurted out. I regretted it the minute I said it. I don't know why I'm lying to him but I do know he's cute and maybe if he likes me too something might happen. He said people were stupid to like choir, I didn't want him to think that about me.

"Good." He said and winked at me, that or he has something in his eye. But I do have to admit either way that was so cute.

"Well, I got to go but I'll see you guys later?" I asked keeping my eyes on Alex.

"Definitely." He told me.

"Yep." Morgan added. I say goodbye and head towards the cafeteria searching for Carly and find her at our usual table. She was alone probably waiting for me so we can get our lunches together.

"Ready?" She asks when I reached the table.

"Yeah, let's get lunch. I'm starving!" Carly laughed and rolled her eyes. I'm surprised Carly didn't ask me what took so long. As we walk up to the lunch line I realize somethings missing.

"Where's Freddie?" I ask Carly. She gave me a strange look like I just told her I have an extra finger on my left hand. I didn't know what I said to make her look at me like that but luckily she ignored whatever she was thinking and answered me.

"He's at an AV meeting, something about a new app for the Pear Phone." We both grab a piece of apple pie and go pay for our food. I eat a few of my french fries to ease my temptation and hunger.

"Well that's good, now I can tell you about this just guy I just met." I was really glad that Freddie wasn't there, it's hard to have girl talk

"Hmm and does this guy have a name?" She asked all of a sudden excited.

"No his parents are hobos and don't believe in giving their children names." I joke.

"Haha very funny. Really, what's his name?"

It's Alex." I tell her. I spent all lunch talking to her about him. There wasn't much to say but Carly and I couldn't help but just talk about him. We talked about everything, his looks,what he said to me, and the way he looked at me. The one thing I didn't tell Carly was that Alex hated choir.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you sooo much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**again feel free to review!**

_I want to especially thank the reviewers!_

**gigglebug321**

**AgoraXLocoXPhobic**

**veeheart914**

**samandfreddie38**

**Geekquality**

**myjumpingsocks**

**A message to my readers-** If you haven't noticed yet I have changed the summary. I did this because I don't think the summary before described the actual story enough. And after this chapter I know you might be thinking why I JUST brought these two characters (Alex and Morgan) in this story and I'll tell you. Everything before these characters were just as important and I have been saying from the start that this story is going to be slow (I was NOT lying) but every detail counts but these characters do play a BIG part in this story. This is the truth, and I hope that this twist makes you like my story even more. :) So give me your thoughts!

* * *

**Why I dedicated So Close to this chapter (Don't have to read if you don't want to): **I know what your thinking but I had to do it for a few reason actually. First reason is because it's Jennette McCurdy, how could you not love her (unless you don't like country). The other reason is it was pretty hard for me to find a song and I thought it fit. So this song is about falling for a guy (Which you can tell in this chapter she kind of is) and feeling close but still far away. In this chapter Sam feels far away from Alex because he hates choir. So give me your thought and remember to check out the link to this song on my profile!


	8. Fool For Love

**Sing Out Loud**

Song dedicated to this chapter: Fool For Love by Stefy

* * *

**Sam's POV**

Two more days. Two more days until I found out if I made it. I didn't want to know. If I did get in how was I going to explain myself to Alex. In the past week I talked to Alex more and more. We texted until midnight every night, I even sat with him at lunch a few times. I was convinced he was perfect. I mean he was hot, confident, funny, athletic, everything that drew me closer and closer to him. I don't think Carly or Freddie minded. I knew Carly was happy for me, at least that's what she told me. And I couldn't care less what Freddie thought, he wouldn't understand anyway.

I ignored the fact that Mrs. Sommer will be announcing the solos this week. I didn't want to think about it, all I wanted to think about was Alex. The topic never came up in our conversations, I didn't want it to anyway. I knew it would come up soon but I made sure I wouldn't be the one to bring it up.

"So do you think you have a chance at getting a solo?" Alex asked as he walked me to my locker.

"I don't think so. I can't sing." I lie. Every time I lie to him about it I feel this pang in my stomach, which confuses me because I never had that problem before.

"Well good, if you did like singing I wouldn't be able to ask you out." While I opened my locker I almost missed the last part of his sentence. Did he just ask me out?

"Oh, so if I did like singing you wouldn't ask me out?" I ask for reassurance. I've been hoping that he would ask me out but I tried to stay cool about it.

"Well, I mean most girls that like singing are way too in to it." He explained.

"I know right. I mean its like they have nothing better to do." I remember that being the exact first thought I had when I joined choir.

"Exactly!" At least we both agree on something when it comes to singing.

After that the day went by slowly, it felt like centuries until lunch. Alex was in his homeroom retaking a test so I sat with Carly and Freddie. It was silent most of the time, which was weird because Carly usually has something to say. I didn't care though, I kind of liked the silence. It gave me a chance to think about Alex. He was one of the few guys that I didn't want to beat up and now if I get a solo he won't like me. When I was talking to him earlier today I thought he was going to ask me out but what if he changes his mind when he finds out the truth. But just because I got a solo doesn't mean I like singing, right?

I might not ever get another chance with Alex. I can't get a solo, I'll do whatever it takes. But I can't magically change Mrs. Sommer's mind, she probably already has the list written. There's a chance that I'm not even on it but I wasn't taking that risk. I had to do something.

"Dang it, I dropped my french fries." Freddie's voice brings me back to reality. I look up to acknowledge him bending down and picking up his mess. Well what do you know, this clumsy nub just gave me an idea.

After the last bell I grabbed my stuff and quickly hurry to Freddie's locker. I didn't know what I was going to say but he was my last hope. I walk up to him watching him open his locker and wait for him to notice me, giving me more time to rehearse my plead in my head. He finally looked up and my mind went blank. I was speechless, couldn't find the right words to say. He stared at me waiting for me to say something, I just had to say it and get it over with.

"I need your help." I blurt out. He chuckles making me a little angry. I shake off the anger knowing I have to get on his good side.

"Wow! Thee Sam Puckett needs my help." He finally says. I relax a bit knowing he's just joking.

"Yes, she does. Now will you help me or not?" I rush to ask.

"Well I would, if I knew what I had to do." I didn't want to explain myself but I knew I would have to.

"I don't want to be in the solo concert," I skip the part about Alex hating singing and continue. "And I need your help to make sure I don't." He stares at me almost wanting me to say more but I don't.

"Uh-huh." Was all he said.

"Any questions?" I began to get impatient.

"A few." I nod my head for him to go on.

"First, why do you need my help for this?"

"Well, I need you to create a fake doctors note with that techie mind of yours." I explain.

"Sam, I doubt that you having a broken leg will keep you from singing."

"You know for a geek your not that smart." He had it coming. "You can have a broken leg and sing but you can't lose your voice and still be able to sing." l pause for him to catch on.

"Oh, so you want me to make a fake doctors note saying that you lost your voice and aren't able to sing." My eyes open wide to show how obvious it was.

"Good, so you'll do it."

"Wait I still have two more questions." I let out a long and loud groan so he can see how frustrated I was.

"Hey if you don't need my help I'll leave." He picked his backpack off the ground but I stopped him from going.

"Fine! Ask away."

"Okay, what's in it for me?" He crosses his arms and stared at me intently.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I mean, why would I even consider helping you?" Wow, that was kind of rude. Looks like I'll have to use blackmail.

"Because if you don't, I'll tell everybody your favorite kind of chicken is dinosaur shaped." I was hoping that would work so I don't have to beg him.

"Hey! I'm only allowed to eat that because my mom thinks grilled chicken is too dangerous!" He yells.

"Freddie, why can't you just help me to help me? Why do you have to get something out of it?" He stays silent after that, looked like he was deep in thought.

"What's your next question?" I attempt to change the topic.

"Why do you not want to do it so badly?" I froze. He wouldn't help me if I told him it was for a guy, he wouldn't understand. The hallway stayed quiet with nobody in it but me and Freddie. The stillness didn't make it feel less awkward either.

"I'm embarrassed." I lie. "I don't want other people to hear me sing and if I get a solo then they will."

"Okay." He says. I look in his eyes, he believed me.

"Does that mean you'll help?" I hopefully ask.

"It means I'll think about it." He slowly walks away leaving my plead unanswered. There I stand in the middle of the hallway knowing that the fate of my relationship with Alex lies in the hands of Freddie Benson.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for reading! Please review I would LOVE to hear your thought! :)

**This part of the story is very important so I hope you guys aren't mad that Mrs. Sommer hasn't announced the solos yet SHE WILL NEXT CHAPTER I PROMISE!**

**_Thanks to the awesome reviewers from last chapter_**

**veeheart914**

**Geekquality**

**samandfreddie38**

**Quinno96**

**myjumpingsocks**

**AgoraXLocoXPhobic**

**theofficialseddiefan**

**SeddierealLuvJathan**

* * *

**Why I dedicated Fool For Love to this chapter (Don't have to read if you don't want to): **I love this song and I dedicated it because I think that Sam is acting like a fool because shes going to drastic measure just to make Alex ask her out. The only main difference between the song and the chapter is Sam is not in love with Alex but she does really like him. I have the link to this song on my profile so check it out and tell me what you think!


	9. Stuck In The Middle

**Sing Out Loud**

Song dedicated to this chapter: Stuck In The Middle by Parachute

* * *

**Freddie's POV**

As much as I hate Sam, she was the only thing I could think about last night. I stared at my computer screen for almost two hours debating whether I should help her or not. It was a hard decision. I don't want Sam to get mad at me for not faking a doctors note for her but I also don't want her to regret not singing. And she was a great singer, I was shocked to see such a different side of her. A happier and more care free side of Sam that was a surprising breath of fresh air. If Sam asked anybody else to do this, they would probably refuse no matter what she said. They wouldn't risk possible expulsion just to prevent her from singing, unless she blackmailed or hurt them. But Sam isn't really black mailing me, I mean I don't care what she tells everybody else about me. This should be an easy choice for me to make, I don't want to get in trouble.

But I couldn't help to feel bad for her. The look she had her eyes when she told me she was embarrassed was sincere. I believe her, and I want to help.

Now it's time for me to confess. I made the doctors note, for Sam. But did I do my best? No. It was too hard for me, I wanted her to sing. So now I stand in the choir room and watch as people flood in to the room. I look down and notice my tight grip on the piece of paper in my hands, I loosen a bit. I wait there for her getting a little impatient. Soon enough she casually walks through the doorway but stops to look around the room. I wave to her so she would see me and once she does she dashes over to me.

"So, do you have it?" She asked. I handed her the piece of paper without another thought. I already thought about it enough last night. I wasn't sure if Mrs. Sommer would be fooled by it or not but I hope it's convincing enough so Sam won't beat me up. I watch closely as she skims the paper, making sure it 'official' enough. "Nice work," I smile in surprise at her compliment but she catches on and quickly replies, "but it doesn't matter what I think. Mrs. Sommer is the real critique. Time to put on my acting face." With that she heads over to to the teachers desk. I quickly grab a pencil from my backpack and follow her. I stop next to the pencil sharpener which is right next to her desk and slowly sharpen my pencil. I try to listen in on Sam's conversation with Mrs. Sommer.

"Hmm, so can you speak at all?" Mrs. Sommer asks.

"Barely." Sam weakly spoke in a rough, quiet tone.

"Okay then," she said and continued with the papers she had in front of her. I glanced over at Sam who was still standing there, not moving an inch. I knew she was thinking the same thing I was. "You may go back to your seat now, Ms. Puckett." She added without looking back up. Sam slowly turned around and I followed her to our seats.

"Does that mean I won't get a solo?" She asked me.

"I don't know." I simply told her. We sat down and waited for Mrs. Sommer to start the class. It was awkward sitting next to Sam. She was obviously confused and worried. There was a part of me that wanted to tell her everything will be fine but I wasn't sure if that was true. I knew I didn't make that note believable enough, I wouldn't even believe it was real. I felt guilty for knowing what I did, I kind of felt bad for Sam too. I didn't want her to feel embarassed to do a solo but I heard her sing, and you would be stupid to not like her voice.

**Sam's POV**

Mrs. Sommer walked in front of the class and sat on a stool behind her piano. She laid a piece of paper on the keyboard and then waited until the whole class would stop talking. I eyed that sheet of paper, just one sheet that might help me get closer with Alex or completely loose any chance of anything happening between us.

"Okay class, I know a lot of you have been excited for this, so I won't waist any time talking and I'll get to announcing who got a solo." She looked down and starting reading off the list and not even after a few people I heard, "Freddie Benson..." I immediately looked to my side and see him smirk. I envied that, how he couldn't care less that someone might not like him because he can sing. I close my eyes hoping I wouldn't hear my name. After reading a few more names she paused and I almost thought she was finished. "Sam Puckett, and last but not least, Carly Shay." My heart stopped, I honestly felt nothing pounding in my chest.

After I could get my heart at a normal pace again I block most of what she said out of my mind. I only made out a few things like "I'm sorry for everbody else that wanted a solo but sadly there were only ten spots open," and "for the next twenty minutes I'll call each soloist up and give them the song I picked for them." I saw Freddie go up, once he came back I turned my head away from him pretending to be distracted by something else. I didn't want to talk to him about it. My attempt worked for a little bit time but he just couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"I'm sorry," He said. I kept quiet but he kept talking. "I hope your not mad at me. I-I tried my best and..."

"Sam Puckett." Mrs. Sommer called out. I walk up to her at her desk and try to start my rant but she interrupts me.

"I know what your about to say but you can't expect me to believe that fake note, can you?" She asked. I didn't answer. "I'm not gonna ask why you did it but you should know how lucky you are, there were only ten spots open and you should remember I picked, for a reason."

"I don't want to do it." I state.

"There's the funny thing, I never asked you if you did or didn't. When you auditioned it didn't look like you didn't want a solo, you actually looked like you enjoyed yourself." That's because I did, for once I found something I was good at, and I liked it. "Here." She hands me a music sheet. At the top it read 'Safe'. "I think you could do well with this song, if you try."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Soooo if you like it tell me! I would LOVE to hear your thoughts!**

You can also tell me what you think about the promo for iOMG was it Seddie? I thought so

**THANKS SOOOOOOO MUCH FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWERS**

**samandfreddie38**

**Quinno96**

**Geekquality**

**myjumpingsocks**

* * *

**Why I dedicated Stuck In The Middle to this chapter (Don't have to read if you don't want to): **I want to first say that I TOTALLY recommend this band, they are amazing and they have other amazing songs you should check out to. Anyway, in this song it the lyrics talk about the person singing (or who wrote the lyrics I don't know) being a "lost cause" and when I heard that part I totally thought that would be something Sam would say about Freddie. But the main reason I picked this is because I believe Freddie is "stuck in the middle" (mainly because of Sam) but I also think he kind of put himself in the middle by being nosy :) Again I completely recommend you listening to this song and other songs by Parachute. You can see all the songs I mention in this story on my profile page under "Sing Out Loud- Song Links" Thanks for reading!


	10. Before The Worst

**Sing Out Loud**

Song dedicated to this chapter: Before The Worst by The Script

* * *

**Sam's POV**

How could this happen? My plan was perfect, or so I thought. Was my fake voice not convincing enough? I walk out of the choir room in a rage. This day couldn't get any worse.

"Sam!" I hear Alex's familiar voice call out to me. I slowly turn around and notice he was standing at the door, probably waiting for me. I didn't say anything, just waited for him to yell at me. "I know what you did," He stated the obvious. "That is totally awesome!" He exclaimed.

"What?"

"It was confusing at first but I get it now. I mean you don't like singing but you got a solo. So I thought the only reason Sam Puckett would even try to get a solo would be because she's pulling a prank." He explained, or at least tried.

"So you think I'm doing this to prank someone, how would I even do that?"

"Why are you asking me? It was your idea," It was kind of funny how he just automatically thought I was pulling a prank. "but if I were you, I would probably sabotage the concert somehow." I thought for a second, I could totally get away with this. All I have to do is lie, which I'm good at doing.

"Well I guess I hadn't gotten that far yet." I tell him. This was perfect, he had no clue that I liked singing.

"I mean if you want my help, maybe we can go get some ice cream on Saturday and make a plan."

"Like on a date?" I ask.

"Yeah." I keep my excitement to myself but let out enough to show a smile.

"I'd love to get ice cream with you." I effortlessly say.

"Awesome. I got to go but I'll text you later." he tells me, slowly walking away. I can't believe it, after all this stress about making sure I don't get a solo it turns out getting one was for the better.

I turn around to where I was before about to head to lunch when I find Freddie blocking my way. By the look on his face I could tell he heard most of the conversation.

"You weren't embarrassed to sing, were you?" he probably already knew the answer so I kept quiet. "you did all that for a guy." his eyes were full of anger but he still kept it in for the most part.

"It's not that big of a deal."

"You know I should have expected this from you, and I honestly hate myself for actually thinking you needed help."

"I did need your help." I say quietly.

"No. your wrong, there's a big difference between need and want. you think you need everything." His voice shook with anger. "Your just selfish and cold. You don't care who you hurt to get what you want." He got louder, practically yelling at me. I was shocked. This wasn't Freddie, he would never gets this upset. Was what I did that bad?

"I don't get it." I blurt out before thinking. I hate when I do that.

"Get what?" He forces out of his mouth. I wonder if I should continue the topic, knowing Freddie might get angrier.

"I'll admit, I do and say a lot of things but you've never gotten this mad." I explain.

"You know what the worst part is?" I don't answer. "Is that you would do anything for this guy, including sabotaging the concert. I thought you actually cared about it." He didn't really acknowledge what I said before.

"I do care about it." I try to tell him but he shook his head furiously like he refused to listen to a word I say.

"Oh, and don't think you can get away with anything that you plan to do at the concert. I will make sure that nothing happens." I feel my heart pause for a second, but then speeds up with anger.

"Gosh Freddie, what's your problem?" I fight back.

"Were you not listening to a word I just said?" He screamed so that the whole hallway could here. He didn't notice until I gave him a glare. "I'm tired of feeling like I'm being walked all over." He told me with a softer tone.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." I was cut off short when Freddie scoffed and turned around walking in the other direction. "Wait!" I call out. He stops and turns around.

"No, I won't wait. I'm done with your little stupid lies." With that he walks away and I'm left there with no feeling in my legs. I push through the numb and look for a place to sit. I come across a bench and take a seat. In less than twenty minutes, I am lucky enough to get a solo and a date. I should be happy. Keyword being should.

Freddie's words still echo in my head, making me feel worse about myself. It's not like he lied either, everything he said was true. Why am I so effected by what he said?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Okay this is where I have to apologize ten thousand times for updating sooooooooooo late and for the shortness of this chapter, I wouldn't blame you if you might give up on this story

But if you don't, Thank you soooooo much! And I hope you liked this chapter

Anyway a lot happened since my last chapter:

**iCarly AND Jennette McCurdy won a blimp at the KCA's YAY!**

**iOMG happened and trust me for a second I literally COULDN'T BREATH haha**

**and... I got a twitter! where you can follow me at Believe_U_Can :)**

And I really hope you don't think this chapter is TOO dramatic, I tried my best to keep things in character as much as possible

**Thanks for the reviewers who keep this story alive!**

**PurpleMomo**

**Geekquality**

**myjumpingsocks**

**samandfreddie38**

**ccQTccQT**

**AgoraXLocoXPhobic**

* * *

**Why I dedicated Before The Worst to this chapter (Don't have to read if you don't want to):**I really wanted to pick a song by The Script because their a great band and I COMPLETELY recommend you listen to some of their song (Most of you may be familiar with their most popular song 'Breakeven'). The main reason I picked this song is because the lyrics tell a very specific story about falling in love and then it all coming crashing down. So no, there's not a lot of love going on in this chapter but you do see Sam's mood go from angry to happy to sad. So really like the title says 'Before The Worst', Sam was in a good mood and thought that everything was great. That is, until Freddie found out her plan ;) Again please check the song if you haven't already, link is on my profile!


	11. We'll Make This Work

**Sing Out Loud**

Song dedicated to this chapter: We'll Make This Work by A Rocket To The Moon

_Italics= Flashback_

* * *

**Freddie's POV**

Do I regret what I said? I'll answer that when I stop my head from spinning. I wonder who was more stupid, Sam for lying because of guy or me, for believing she actually had a heart. My feet kept walking, I wasn't sure where they would take me, I just wanted to get as far away from her as I could.

I put my thoughts aside for a minute to check my surroundings. I somehow ended up outside in the front of the school. I sit on a step that leads to a sidewalk and exhale deeply. A cool breeze hits my face and I think getting my mind off things would help me calm down. But it doesn't, the silence was killing me. My voice kept ringing in my ears.

_"You know I should have expected this from you, and I honestly hate myself for actually thinking you needed help." _I don't hate myself but I do feel kind of stupid.

_"Your just selfish and cold. You don't care who you hurt to get what you want." _I wince at those words. They were harsh, I should have never said that.

_"...you would do anything for this guy, including sabotaging the concert. I thought you actually cared about it." _I felt like such an idiot for thinking that Sam might be a different person than what I saw of her for all these years.

_"No, I won't wait. I'm done with your little stupid lies." _But that's Sam. She lies, it's what she's best at. My thoughts go to the things Sam said. There wasn't much she did say but the things I remember, I ignored. She told me she does care about the concert, I still don't believe her. Then I remember something else.

_"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." _I cut her off, I wanted nothing to do with her at that point. I didn't want to hear an apology but there was a part of me that wanted to know if she meant it. Tonight we had an iCarly show to put on, this is where I'll find out her true intentions.

I slowly turn the door knob of Carly's apartment. Expecting to find either Carly or Spencer there. When I don't find them, I rush up the stairs leading to the studio thinking Carly and Sam might be up there waiting for me. Carly wasn't anywhere to be found but Sam was sprawled out on a beanbag staring at the ceiling. It wasn't until I close the studio door when her head popped up out of her trance.

"Hey," I break the silence. "Where's Carly?"

"She had to go to the bathroom." She says with no emotion in her voice.

"Oh," I glance down at my phone and notice we only have ten minutes left until the webcast. Well, it's now or never. "Sam, I didn't mean the things I said to you today." I blurt out.

"Whatever, I'm fine." She keeps her voice neutral but has her eyes on me like daggers. She sits up and reaches for a water bottle next her.

"I really want to talk about this." I admit.

"What's there to talk about?" She takes a sip of water then goes back to her comfortable place on the beanbag. I feel an urge of anger but I keep it to myself.

"I just have a few things to say, and I was hoping you would listen." I try to urge a conversation hoping she would say something. I wait a little before she nods her head so I take a deep breath and begin talking. "I was really angry and I still think I have a right to be but I didn't have a right to say the things I did without getting the whole story from you. I guess I'm asking if you would tell me what happened." We both stay silent for a few minutes that personally felt like hours. I was waiting for a response, hoping for a response.

"I didn't think it was a big deal then, you know when I ask for your help. When I found out that Alex didn't like singing I thought he might not like me because I enjoyed singing, which is true he doesn't. Your right, I do care about this concert but I was too caught up with Alex to realize my stupidity." This was the first time tonight I heard a glimpse of emotion in her voice.

"Are you going to help Alex pull the prank?" I ask through my gritted teeth expecting her to say yes.

"I don't want to." She said. There was no definite answer, confusing me.

"You don't have to." I tell her. Her face turns stone cold hard again and I realize she was scared to tell Alex no. "Sam, there's a lot of guys out there. Alex is only one of them and him trying to force you to do this just shows how wrong he is for you." She didn't say anything but I could tell she was thinking.

"Hey, when did Freddie get here?" I hear Carly's voice ask behind me. I turn to acknowledge her but I was disappointed knowing my conversation with Sam was done for now.

"A few minutes ago." I respond. I turn back to Sam with my eyes glued on hers.

"Okay, well let's get ready to do this show." She encourages. "Oh, I forgot to tell you guys that tomorrow we have our first solo concert rehearsal tomorrow."

Even if Carly interrupted us, I knew our conversation was far from over. Sam had a lot more to explain, I wasn't going to let her off that easy. And our rehearsal tomorrow gives me the opportunity to tell Sam exactly how I feel.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I hope this doesn't seem like a filler chapter because I put some important and cruical detail in it

**I would love to know what you guys think so please tell me!**

Don't forget to follow me on twitter for Sing Out Loud updates and more! at Believe_U_Can

**THE BESTEST REVIEWERS EVER!~~~~**

**PurpleMomo**

**AgoraXLocoXPhobic**

**Maiks-heart**

**I'mMusicalMe**

**samandfreddie38**

**heather XD**

**VeVe2491**

**Geekquality**

**myjumpingsocks**

* * *

**Why I dedicated We'll Make This Work to this chapter (Don't have to read if you don't want to): **Okay so there wasn't a lot of songs that fit this chapter very well but I found this one and I hope you like it. First off I love this band but this song kind of sounds like Owl City which is fine but its not my favorite song (My favorite song by them is Baby Blue Eyes). The main reason I picked this song is because part of the lyrics fit the situation that Sam and Freddie are in like "But I'll forgive you this time" and "Sing your heart out". And if you want to check this song out go to my profile and I'll have a link for you :)


	12. Safe

**Sing Out Loud**

Song dedicated to this chapter: Safe by Britt Nicole

_Italics= Song lyrics_

* * *

**Freddie's POV**

I didn't really expect much for rehearsal today. I was hoping that we didn't have to sing in front of everyone, at least not now I barely know my song. The bell finally rang and I gathered the papers laid out before me and placed them in my binder. After I got my stuff from my locker I headed towards the auditorium. Our performance was in two weeks, and Mrs. Sommer said she wanted us to perform on the stage in the auditorium to get a better feel of it before the concert. I found Carly instantly once I was there but I noticed that one thing was missing, Sam. She wasn't with Carly which was surprising, they had last period together. Wouldn't they have been here together?

Carly stood right next to the stage looking at a paper she held in her hands. Another girl was close to her who I recognized as Morgan, the girl that Sam was talking to the first day of school.

"Hey." I interrupt their silence.

"Oh, hey Freddie." Carly says still distracted by the paper in front of her. I glance at Morgan who just gives me a small grin.

"So, what's up?" I ask, casually searching for Sam as I wait for Carly's response.

"Nothing right now. Just looking over my song for the show." She explains.

"Oh, that's cool." I say. Carly turns back to her music and my attempt at a conversation fails. I was more focused on something else anyway. "Have either one of you seen Sam?" I ask as I scan the room again. Carly only groans 'no', I almost gave up my search until I heard Morgan speak.

"Yeah, I think I saw her when I was getting music for Mrs. Sommer from her classroom." She said.

"Thanks, I'm just gonna go see what she's doing." With that I leave and head down the hall towards Mrs. Sommer's room. My head fills with ideas of what I might say to Sam. Knowing Sam it'll be hard to start any serious conversation with her but I'm not going to let go of what she did, I want answers. My feet finally stop in front of the door to the classroom and I turn the doorknob slightly. As I open the door I see Sam sitting at Mrs. Sommer's piano.

**Sam's POV**

My fingers softly touch the keys. My music sits on the piano, I try to play the song but my mind mixes the notes up and I can't seem to play anything. Five minutes into it and I've already decided to give up. The door sudden slam as it closes makes me jump as look up to who did it. Freddie just stood there watching me do nothing. My eyes return back to my music hoping he would just disappear if I ignore him but I know better.

"Hey." He said.

"What's up, Fredweird?" I say in response.

"Nothing much. What are you doing?" He moves closer and I tense up a bit almost as if I built an invisible wall to protect myself from him. I was still a little shaken from our 'disagreement'. I was scared he would say something else that would get to me. I didn't want to have to go through anymore of that.

"Just practicing my song." I tell him with no emotion.

"In here?" He asks.

"Yeah, Mrs. Sommer said I could use her piano to practice." I explain. He only nods his head and the room fills with awkward silence. Why was he still here? If he thinks I'll practice in front of him he's seriously needs his brain checked. I take my hands off the keys and wait for him to leave.

"So..." He says.

"Do you need something from me?" I ask getting annoyed.

"What? No, I-I just..." He stutters.

"Then why are you still here?" I interrupt him. He rolls his eyes and I watch as he slowly walk back to the door. Once I have my fingers on the piano his voice distracts me again.

"Wait, I do need something." He rushes back to me.

"And what is that?" I ask with no interest in my voice whatsoever.

"A conversation." He says. I don't understand so I wait for him to explain. "We need to talk about yesterday."

"Didn't we already do that? I thought everything was fine."

"We were interrupted by Carly. There's more that I wanted to talk to you about." I groan loudly making sure Freddie would hear me. "I'll take that as a yes."

"What is there to talk about?" I ask.

"Well, first I want to know if your going to go through with that prank with Alex." My mind filled with many thought after he brought that up. I didn't want to help Alex but I still wanted to see if there was anything between us. If I didn't help him it would be over before it even started.

"I don't know." I said as quietly as I could but Freddie still heard.

"How could you not know? There's no reason you should do it." I try to open my mouth but its dry. I have nothing to say, I don't know what to say. "Forget about Alex, he's not worth it." I knew he was right, this should be an easy decision.

"Why do you care so much?" I almost yell in defense. He stands still, in silence for a second.

"This performance means so much to a lot of people. I don't want you or even Alex to ruin it." He finally says.

"It means a lot to me too." I tell him. He sighs and walks over to sit next to me on the piano bench.

"Then don't do the prank." He firmly says. He turns his head so he could look at me. "Prove that this is important to you." He points to my music.

"Well if this is what I have to perform I don't know if I can even be in the show. I just can't seem to get it right." I admit. He flips through the music, I wait for him to respond. He finally puts it down and turns back at me.

"Play it for me." He says.

"Yeah, you wish." I refused.

"Come on, practice make perfect." He attempts to persuade me but I'm not breaking that easily.

"True, but that doesn't mean I have to do it in front of you." I argue.

"Well, maybe I could help you with the song. But I would have to hear it first." I roll my eyes refusing to give in. "Just..." he begins. I look up at him for a brief second and look at his brown eyes, regretting it. "...trust me." He finally says.

"Sorry but the trust ship has sailed after you handcuffed me to Gibby." I tell him, he only chuckles.

"How about I make a deal with you?" I smirk at him wanting to make a deal, just trying to get me to sing for him. "How about if you sing, I will do your homework for a week." He pitches.

"A month." I correct.

"Three weeks." He compromises.

"Cool with me, that will help me pass sophomore year." I joke.

"Good, it's a deal." We both sit there for a second. I didn't know why I was stalling but I did. "I'm waiting." He says. I let out a long slow sigh before playing the piano. One note after the other I began to play without hesitation, then it was time for me to sing.

_You keep tryin' to get inside my head_

_While I keep tryin' to lose the words you said_

_Can't you see I'm hangin' by a thread_

The words began to come out and in time I forgot I was even playing the piano, all I saw was Freddie.

_I'm strong enough I've always told myself_

_I never want or need somebody else_

Like most love songs I didn't know what this meant until I heard myself say those words, it reminded me so much of myself.

_I'm so tired of turnin' and runnin' away_

_When love just isn't safe_

_You're not safe_

Freddie's eyes were kept on mine but I could tell he was listening to every word. Safe was what I wanted all along, I was worried that if I find the right guy I could get hurt. Maybe that's why I gravitated towards Alex, I knew he could never hurt me because I would never love him. In love, safe doesn't exist. So I could find love if I allow my walls to break. The song was about to finish and I finally let myself get lost. Lost in the song, and in Freddie.

_You're not safe, and that's okay_

We lean closer into each other and I realize we're about to kiss. I don't stop though, I just can't seem to force myself anymore.

"Freddie, there you are!" Mrs. Sommer yells from the door. Both of our heads pull back faster than you could say 'chiz'. "I've been looking everywhere for you. It's time for you to practice." She explains.

"Oh, sorry I'm coming." He quickly leaves after Mrs. Sommer without looking back. What just happened?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Okay so this is where I'm going to make an excuse on why I haven't updated in forever but I truly did take forever because I wanted this chapter to be perfect and I think you know why ;)**

**I hope you guys liked it! :) Please review!**

I've had this idea for soooo long, like when I first began to write this story and I'm so happy I got to write it!

Are you guys excited as I am for iDate Sam and Freddie? Ahhh! Can't wait to what that episode has in store!

Don't forget to follow me on twitter for Sing Out Loud updates and more! at Believe_U_Can

**To the greatest and most awesome reviewers EVER!**

**Geekquality**

**PurpleMomo**

**samandfreddie38**

**seddielovr**

**myjumpingsocks**

**ccQTccQT**

**VeVe2491**

**Maiks-heart**

**Quinno96**

* * *

**Why I dedicated Safe to this chapter (Don't have to read if you don't want to): **Warning this is sung by a Christian singer but it's not really a Christian song, so I ask that you have no comments about religion because that's not the point of this chapter. But if you don't want to listen to the song because of that you don't have to, however the lyrics are in this chapter and you can tell it IS a love song. I picked this song mainly because of the lyrics (obviously), it says that love isn't safe but its okay to let you guard down for the right person and I feel that Sam has always built up walls, not letting a lot of people come in. This chapter shows a big connection between Sam and Freddie, and Sam is letting her "walls break". Again you can find a link to this song on my profile ;)


	13. It Stops Today

**Sing Out Loud**

Song dedicated to this chapter: It Stops Today by Colbie Caillat

* * *

**Sam's POV**

That was weird. No, that was beyond weird. That was stupid! Why did I even let that happen? We were so close and then, nothing. Nothing more should have happened. I close my eyes hoping I could travel back in time and take back that bet I made with him. No, I wish I just faked being sick and didn't even go to school today.

I had no feelings for that dork. I don''t even have to question how I feel about him. I hate him, always have. Now because of that ridiculous accident he might think I actually liked him. I was too caught up in the song to realize anything around me. My eyes shot open when I hear a light knock and see Carly standing at the door.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt but Mrs. Sommer wants you back so she can see you rehearse your song." She said.

"Oh, okay." I grab my music and make my way to Carly. "So what's up?" I ask her as we walk through the empty hallways.

"Uh, nothing much. This solo thing has been a little hard, but I'm having fun." She told me. "How about you?"

"Oh, I've been the same." Lie. I hate myself for lying to her, but what am I supposed to say, 'I almost kissed Freddie while singing to him'? Yeah right. The hallway quickly became silent. I glance at Carly and can tell she doesn't mind. I want to be able to talk to her about it, I'm just worried.

"So, don't you think it's kind of funny how I got in to this show?" I ask.

"Yeah, I mean no offense but this doesn't seem like something you would do willingly." She laughs. She was right though, this wasn't me. I feel like I've change, the 'old' Sam wouldn't be caught dead singing in front of anyone let alone the whole school.

"Can't argue with that, this whole thing is new to me." I joke. Carly stops and turns facing me.

"Well do you like it?" She asks. I glance up at her 'serious' face and felt a little awkward.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you doing this because you like it or because you feel obligated to do it?" She responds.

"I've never really thought of that." I admit.

"Well, maybe you should." I only shrug my shoulders. "Hey, I hope you know I don't care how you feel about this solo, as long as you're still the Sam I know and love I'm happy." That makes me smile.

"Thanks." We both started walking in silence again. It was hard not to think. I enjoyed singing, there's no doubt about it. The answer to Carly's question was easy, of course I was doing it because I liked it. So why does seem so hard to admit that? Which brings me back to what Carly said. This is not me. Sam Puckett doesn't do this.

Carly and I finally make our way to the auditorium and I feel my heart fall to the bottom of my stomach. I didn't know that there were so many people here. There were more then the ten soloists in the room. I wasn't able to find Mrs. Sommer right away but when I did I've already made a decision.

"I can't do this." I tell her. Mrs. Sommer finally looked up from her clipboard and saw me.

"Oh, Sam there you are. It's time for you to go on stage." She tells me trying to usher me towards the stage.

"Wait, I can't do this." I repeat myself.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She stares straight at me which is kind of creeping me out.

"Is there any other person that could fill my solo spot? I know that I'm kind of required to do this but I would rather do anything else. Just please don't make me do this." I beg, which I hate to do.

"Are you sure?" I nod. "Well, sadly I can't force you to do it."

"So I can quit?" I almost yell, luckily I don't think many people heard me.

"Well, Sam you're lucky you came to me now because if it was any later I might not be able to find someone to fill your spot."

"I'm really sorry Mrs. Sommer." I meant it too, this show must be really important to her.

"Well your not going to be left off the hook that easily. Participation in this show counts for a grade." She sighs looking again at her clipboard.

"It does?"

"Yes, you're going to have to join the clean up crew to pass." Oh, so that's why there's a lot of people here. They're doing backstage stuff for a grade.

"Fine by me." I shrug my shoulders.

"Look, I'll keep your spot open until Monday. So if you change your mind..."

"Mrs. Sommer that's not really necessary." I say.

"I know but whether you've fully made your decision I still want you to think about it." She explains. There's was nothing more to think about, I already knew that I was done with this stupid solo thing and I know exactly what the first thing I want to do, go on a date with Alex.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**OMG the promo for iLost My Mind was EPIC! Leave a comment with your review and tell me how you reacted! I seriously lost MY mind haha**

Follow me on twitter for Sing Out Loud updates and more! at Believe_U_Can

Hey guys so I'm trying to get people to vote for Jennette's video "Generation Love" to be on CMT Top 20 Countdown- If you wanna help I have a link on my profile to vote!

**Thanks a ton to the helpful and encouraging reviewers!**

**I'mMusicalMe**

**samandfreddie38**

**Geekquality**

**seddielovr**

**AnimeRose93**

**Quinno96**

**Maiks-heart **

**myjumpingsocks**

**PM Review- PurpleMomo **

* * *

**Why I dedicated It Stops Today to this chapter (Don't have to read if you don't want to): **I love this song, but at first I was unsure about it. This song is more about not running away when thats kind of what Sam's doing in this chapter. However, there was one part of the song that grabbed my attention 'I don't want to have to hold your hand, I just want to be the girl I use to be when I was me and worry free' that line describes Sam's thoughts perfectly in this chapter. She doesn't want anyones help, she wants to go back to the 'old' Sam who she feels she is lost. Hope you like this song!


	14. Pardon Me

**Sing Out Loud**

Song dedicated to this chapter: Pardon Me by He is We

* * *

**Sam's POV**

"Your seriously quitting?" Both Carly and I dropped our backpacks on the floor of her apartment.

"Yeah, I guess I realized that it's not for me." I answer hoping we didn't have to talk about it for long, I was getting tired.

"Well, okay." We both took a seat on the couch.

"So you don't mind that I'm not doing it?" I was a little shocked by her reaction.

"Yep, it's your decision." She gave me a small smile. "So aside from the solo, I heard there's something else that's been going on in your life if you know what I mean." She winks at me. Did Freddie already tell her?

"What's that supposed to mean?" My heart speeds up a bit. I swear if he told her I would get up now and bang his door down just beat him up. It was a mistake, nothing more.

"I mean, aren't you excited about your date with Alex?" Relief overcomes and I can breath again.

"Oh, yeah. I still have to pick out an outfit." I joke.

"No worries, I'll help you with that." I was happy to have a best friend like Carly and it was a relief knowing she didn't care whether I did the concert or not. I liked being able to tell her anything, almost anything.

"Heyo!" Freddie busted through the door like he owned the place. Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating a little but seriously? He's been here for only two seconds and he's already bugging the chiz out of me.

"Hey Freddie, what's up?" Carly called behind me. I didn't want her to know. I just hope Freddie will forget about it and not bring it up.

"Oh, nothing." He responds.

"Then why are you here?" I snap at him. I really didn't need him here right now.

"Sam." Carly scolded. I lift my hands up in defeat and leave for the fridge.

"Where's the pudding?" I ask to nobody in particular as I scan the cold fridge. "Oh, wait. There it is." I say grabbing the cup.

"Hey!" Spencer peaked around the corner of the wall. "When did you guys get here?"

"A few minutes ago." Freddie tells him. I make my way to the counter with my huge cup of dreamy chocolate goodness.

"Oh, cool. Um, Carly can you help me with something?" Spencer asks.

"What did you set on fire?" Carly's eyes grew wide expecting the worst.

"I didn't set anything on fire." He reassures her. "My fish bowl kind of cracked. And by cracked I mean broke in to a million pieces." He explains.

"Spencer!" Carly groans. I swear Spencer and fishes aren't a very good mix. He should get a cat, they're pretty independent.

Before I knew it Carly was already racing Spencer to his room. I glance at my cup which has a few bites left and I rush to finish it. The faster I did that the more of a chance I wouldn't have to talk to Freddie.

"So," He caught me before I could leave. Well that's a downer, I'm forced to talk to him now and I don't even have anymore pudding left. "Why didn't you rehearse your song on stage today?" My mouth flew open. I wanted to explain but when I tried to speak all I felt was warm air coming out, no words.

"I didn't want to." I finally say. It wasn't really a lie, I truly didn't want to.

"I didn't want to either but Mrs. Sommer said we had to if we wanted to perform at the concert." I stare at me empty cup, thinking of a plan to get out of here.

"Well isn't that funny. Anyway, I got to go." Not the best plan but I'm hoping it will work.

"Sam, there's something your not telling me." His voice raises in concern. I close my eyes wishing this was a bad dream.

"I'm not doing the show." I finally gave in. This is going to go down hill, fast.

"What are you talking about? Did you quit?" I really didn't want to talk about it right now.

"Seriously, I got to go." I tried to get passed him but before I knew it he had his hand around my arm keeping me from going anywhere. My hands curl up in tight fists ready to punch him.

"Just tell me one thing," His voice was soft but still stern with a glimpse of hurt that automatically made me release my hands. "Are you still gonna go on that date with Alex?" My face started burning, guilt washing over me. His eyes told me he already knew the answer so I wasn't going to say it. I ease my arm out and slowly walk to the door. As I grab my backpack I turn around to face him. He was still facing the other way.

"I'm sorry." I whisper, hoping he would hear. His back still faced me but I heard a slight scoff. I didn't blame him. I'm just hoping I'm not making a huge mistake.

I knew when I told Freddie he wouldn't understand, sometimes I don't get why I quit either. But I have to keep reminding myself I'm doing this for me, no matter how hard it is.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**The Bad: Okay so I didn't even plan on writing this chapter because I wanted to go straight to the date but I felt it was a little needed, sorry its a filler :(**

**The Good: But on the bright side I've been in the writing mood and I've planned on updating more often :)**

Plus I've recently gotten more into reading Seddie stories again and if you have any stories you might want me to read I will be more than happy with taking your suggestions

So it's not really like me to update so quickly but I finally came to the realization that I've been putting this story off a lot

**And thanks to the always amazing reviewers! (Oh and thanks for telling me your reactions to iLMM, they all made me smile)**

**samandfreddie38**

**PurpleMomo**

**PurpleFlower17**

**RomioneJamMimi**

**Quinno96**

**Maiks-heart**

**myjumpingsocks**

**seddielovr **

**Liumi- Yeah, that's how I really wanted to write this story. With two different POVs, I felt it explained a lot more. Thanks for the review!**

* * *

**Why I dedicated Pardon Me to this chapter (Don't have to read if you don't want to): **I knew I had to use a He is We song for one of my chapters and it wasn't long before I found this one and became so excited to use it! I feel in this song the singer expresses a lot of attitude but also realizes that everything is her fault. Sam will always be Sam, but that doesn't mean she can't feel guilty at times and that's the main reason why I picked this song. As always, link is on my profile.


	15. Tell Me Why

**Sing Out Loud**

Song dedicated to this chapter: Tell Me Why by Taylor Swift

* * *

**Sam's POV**

"I'll have three scoops of double chocolate chip with extra sprinkles on top." I tell the girl behind the counter. I was hoping this date with Alex could get my mind off of Freddie.

"Wow, that's a lot of ice cream there." Alex says sarcastically, I think.

"Oh sorry, if you want me to pay for it I can." My heart speeds up and my cheeks blush in total embarrassment. Alex only laughs.

"It's okay, I can pay." I smile relieved I didn't make a complete fool out of myself. Alex was pretty nice, aside from him wanting to destroy the solo concert. I still didn't know that much about him and after all this lying he didn't really know me either. I don't want to lie to him, I just think it's better that he didn't know. We finally get our ice cream and sat at a table next to the window.

"How's your ice cream?" I mentally slap myself. What a stupid thing to ask.

"It's good. How about yours?"

"Good." Well this was awkward, we were sitting across from each other asking how our ice cream date wasn't going so well.

"So, our we going to plan our destruction or what?" Alex seemed excited all of a sudden.

"Here's the thing," I was dreading this moment all day. "I'm kind of not doing the solo anymore." I say.

"Why?" He looked upset. If I told him the truth he wouldn't understand. He already knew singing was not a thing the typical 'Sam Puckett' would do but he thought I did all this to sabotage the concert.

"I didn't like it at all." I lied hoping I could weasel myself out of this.

"Well yeah, but you didn't do it because you liked it, you did it so you could pull a prank. Right?"He seemed really defensive, like I had to pull the ultimate prank just for him to like me.

"I just don't think it's a good idea, I mean it is a school performance and I don't we would be able to pull off a good prank with teachers at every corner of the auditorium." I explain.

"Oh, come on. We could definitely pull off something big." He wasn't giving up and I was getting annoyed.

"I don't know." I sigh. We sit there in silence as we finish our ice cream. Alex was cute, there's no denying that but that's all he was. All he cared to talk about was the concert. He finally makes the first movement and takes out his phone.

"I got to get to basketball practice, we should leave." He says. I slowly get up with him but stop halfway to the door.

"Actually I'm just going to call my mom to pick me up so you don't have to be late." I tell him.

"You sure?" He asks.

"Yeah, its no problem." The faster I can get away from him and the awkwardness, the better.

"Okay, see you later." He heads out the door and next thing I know he's gone. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and dialed my mom's number. I wasn't surprised that after a few rings it went to voicemail. I didn't panic knowing Carly would pick up and be happy to pick me up. I got a little worried when a few rings passed and she didn't answer.

"Hello?" Carly voice suddenly beamed through the phone.

"Hey! Can you pick me up?" I asked relieved she even answered.

"Are you at that ice cream place?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Where's Alex? Can't he give you a ride?" I didn't want to tell Carly what happened but I knew I would eventually have to.

"Actually, I told him to leave without me." I admit.

"Sam! Why?" I didn't want to explain over the phone.

"Can you pick me up or not?"

"I don't know if I can right now. I'm at the pet store getting Spencer a new fish, now that I can drive he's been using me to run all over town. Sorry but it's like a half an hour away. Oh, how about I call Spencer and see if he can pick you up? He should be back at the apartment working on a sculpture." I was probably going to have to wait a while. I give her a slow sigh before speaking.

"Okay, bye." We hung up and I sat on a near by bench staring at my phone. I don't know why I didn't just go with Alex but I was glad I didn't. He wasn't all that fun to be around, I was tired of him talking about ruining the concert. It was like he only wanted to go out with me because I was going to pull that prank. I'm so stupid, of course that's why he asked me out. It kills me to say this but Freddie was right. Alex wasn't what I thought he was.

I began to become comfortable on the bench, it was pretty cloudy outside and for some weird reason, it calmed me. I take another look at my phone and it's been ten minutes since my phone call with Carly. A small drop of water fell on my phone and as I look up to where it came from more drops splashed on my face. Before I knew it, rain was pouring down. As I got up and ran to the door of the ice cream shop a loud honk from behind me made me jump. I turn around and see a black Honda. That's weird, Spencer doesn't drive a black Honda. The tinted window rolled down revealing the person I would least want it to be.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I am REALLY sorry for this really late update, I had NO inspiration for this chapter and I've been a little down and please don't hate me cause I already feel really bad :(**

And I also promised you guys more chapters so that makes me feel extra bad

**I also wanted to clear up a few things from last chapter, as the author of this story I truly believe that the last chapter was needed and I really hope you guys know that**

**As I said in the beginning I wanted to take this story pretty slow but every chapter I write is needed and important when I write it :)**

I also want to announce I have a one shot in the works for iCarly and I hope to finish that soon!

Well I took all last night and this morning finishing this chapter up so I hope you like it!

**Anyway THANK YOU SO MUCH for still reading and for the fantastic reviewers**

**samandfreddie38**

**AgoraXLocoXPhobic**

**PurpleMomo**

**RomioneJamMimi**

**myjumpingsocks**

**Maiks-heart**

**Geekquality **

**Fallere**

* * *

**Why I dedicated Tell Me Why to this chapter (Don't have to read if you don't want to): **Okay so there aren't a lot of songs out there that will totally and completely relate to each one of my chapters. This song is basically about a girl finding out someone she liked isn't really who she thought he was. That's the main reason why I decided to use this song. The song also talks about the guy having a bad attitude and everything but I didn't really think that Alex related to that. Anyway I'm actually a Taylor Swift fan and I like this song and again thanks for reading. :)


	16. Happy

**Sing Out Loud**

Song dedicated to this chapter: Happy by Leona Lewis

* * *

**Sam's POV**

"You have got to be kidding me." I say more to myself, but I think he still heard.

"Are you gonna get in or not?" Freddie asked with a very annoyed attitude. Well this day couldn't get any worse. The rain already was soaking my clothes. It was so cold every drop gave me chills. I walked around the car and opened the passenger seat door. I cross my arms and turn my head to the window and stare and the water splashing the concrete ground.

"I thought Spencer was going to pick me up." I state, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, well he couldn't." He responded, I just scoffed which got a reaction out of him. "Hey, you're lucky I was even able to borrow the car from my mom. It took a while for me to just convince her to let me drive it."

"Why?" I gives him a blank stare.

"Oh come on do you really think my mom would just hand me her keys when she knew it was going to rain." He tells me.

"My mom would." I say trying to ease the tension. He lets out a small chuckle. I know he's mad at me but I'm glad I was still able to make him laugh.

"It's funny how different our moms are." He says.

"Yeah." I nod. As Freddie pulled out of the parking lot the silence begins again. I was hoping he wouldn't bring up the date, it was awkward enough in this car. However I knew Freddie better than that.

"So why couldn't Alex take you home?" He asks keeping his eyes on the road in front of him.

"Uh, he had to get to basketball practice." Freddie laughs.

"I don't get it, if he asks a girl out the least he could do is drive her home."

"It wasn't like that." I try to defend.

"Oh, it wasn't?" He urges me to explain.

"No, I didn't want him to be late for practice so I told him I could get another ride." He briefly looks at me in disbelief, which angered me a little.

"Why would you say that?" I freeze unsure on what to tell him. I didn't want to say I had a horrible date but I couldn't think of a good excuse.

"Because I thought I wouldn't have a problem getting another ride." I end up saying two minutes afterward.

"I don't believe you." He responds. I wouldn't believe myself either, that didn't sound convincing at all.

"You don''t have to. It's not any of you business anyway." I argue.

"Hey, I can stop this car whenever I want and force you to walk home." He throws back. I look out the window and stare at the surroundings which I didn't recognize. Freddie was still mad, I could tell but I don't think he would have the guts to throw me out of the car, would he? I silently sink into my seat and give him a glare.

"When did you become all mean?" I asked.

"Look, I know we aren't the best of friends," he sighed. "But I'm tired of all your lies. Why can't you use an ounce of your heart and the truth for once?"

"I am telling the truth..." I begin.

"Sam." He almost sounded depressed. I knew he was tired of me lying to him. I'm really going to beat myself up after this.

"Fine. The date went terrible, all he wanted to talk about was that stupid prank. Happy?" I admit. Freddie's reaction surprised me, mostly because he didn't really have a reaction. Not a smile or even a frown, just a nod. "You were right." I mumble.

"I'm sorry." The last thing I would've ever expected him to say. "I knew you really liked him, sorry that it didn't work out."

"It's not a big deal." I sigh. We finally got to my house but I didn't want to leave, not yet. I turn to face him. "Thanks for driving me home."

"No problem." Freddie responded.

"Why _did_ you drive me home?" I ask.

"Because Carly asked me to." He simply states.

"Oh so because Carly asked you to do something, you have to do it." I hated it, he acted like her puppy.

"Sam, your being ridiculous." My heart sinks a little but I don't let him see. Maybe I was being ridiculous.

"Really? Then why would you do this for me when just a few hours ago you couldn't even look at me!" I burst with anger.

"Are you serious? I picked you up because your my friend. I'm mad at you for making a stupid choice but that doesn't I'm not going to help you when need it." My anger seems to disappear but my cheeks are still burning.

"I didn't make a stupid choice, I quit because I didn't like it." I fight back.

"That's a big fat lie." He says. "I know you loved it. But your too scared." I scoff.

"Why would I be scared?" I ask.

"You're right about one thing, singing is not something I would expect you to do, let alone be good at it." I wasn't sure how to react to that so I keep quiet and wait for him to continue. "You're scared to let people see this side of you. But you think this isn't you, because it seems completely out of character."

"True, but that doesn't mean I'm scared." Everything he said was what I was thinking, I just didn't want to admit that to him.

"You are scared." I roll my eyes getting frustrated. "No, you are. Singing is singing, whether it seems like it's something you would do or not."

"I'm not following."

"Singing doesn't change who you are. If you like it, you like it. So what?" He further explains.

"You make it sound so simple." I protest.

"It is. What I don't get is why you're so afraid of what others might think. Now _that_ is not the Sam Puckett I used to know. If it makes you happy, you should do it." My eyes travel to down and I stare at my hands. It annoys me that he's always right.

"So what now?" I quietly mumble, keeping my eyes off of him.

"It's your choice. Do the concert, don't do the concert. I can't tell you what to do." He says at a normal level, less stern than before. I slowly open the car door and get out. Was this concert the right thing for me? Aside from what others think, I might actually have a good time. Freddie has a point, singing doesn't define me.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Oh big surprise, it was Freddie! haha most of you guys guessed right :)**

**Hope you like this chapter, though it hasn't gotten very exciting it will, promise **

Arrgggg I lost part of this chapter so I had to re-write it :(

**I really want to thank the reviewers, you have been sooo sweet and I'm so glad you guys are liking this story, YOUR THE BEST!**

**Geekquality**

**seddielovr**

**I'mMusicalMe**

**samandfreddie38**

**AlecCaro6Seddie**

**Plant Love. Grow Peace**

**PurpleMomo**

**Maiks-heart**

**seddieluv4ever**

**RomioneJamMimi**

**myjumpingsocks**

* * *

**Why I dedicated Happy to this chapter (Don't have to read if you don't want to): **In this chapter Freddie helped Sam come to the realization that she quit because she was scared. This song explains that you have to take chances to be happy and I think that really applies to Sam. She should forget about all the fears and maybe by doing that she'll get something great out of it. My favorite part of this song is the line that say "I just want to be happy". It's a really great song, you should totally check it out!


	17. Who You Are

**Sing Out Loud**

Song dedicated to this chapter: Who You Are by Jessie J

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I've never felt this way before. This feeling is so, different. It's like nothing can go wrong, like everything is back on track. It sounds stupid now, but just a few days ago I was convinced my life would break into a million pieces. Ever since this stupid choir thing my whole life has felt like a roller coaster. One minute I'm all excited about doing it, the next I want to forget anything ever happened. But the funny thing is I love this new-found hobby of mine.

"Wait, so you are doing the concert?" Carly asks for reassurance as we make our way to our lockers.

"Yep." I respond.

"You sure?" She asks again.

"Carly, for the last time, I'm doing the solo." I glide my science book on top of my messy pile of books and random papers then close my locker.

"Okay, fine. I just want to know one thing, what changed your mind?"

"I don't know. I guess I just had an euphony." I shrug my shoulders.

"You mean epiphany?" We both finish getting our stuff for our next few classes and head towards choir.

"Same thing." I say.

"Yeah, not really." I roll my eyes as we head down a long hallway, I was dreading this class. My mind is completely made up, that's not my problem. I guess I'm just worried Mrs. Sommer would reject my request to sing again because I've caused too much stress for her.

We make it to the classroom door and I take a slow, deep breath while Carly opens it. The room was filled with students, most of them were sitting in their seats while others were standing up talking to their friends. Carly and I both scan the room probably looking for the same thing, Freddie.

"Hey guys!" He suddenly pops up out of nowhere. My heart stops beating, shocked at the outburst. I hit him for surprising me but he doesn't seem very affected.

"Nub." I mumble to myself.

"Hey Freddie. What's up?" Carly asks.

"Nothing much, how's it going with you guys?" Freddie replies looking straight at me, probably wanting to know if I'm doing the solo or not.

"I'm hungry." I tell him.

"As if there was ever a time when Sam wasn't." Carly added. I smile at her smart remark. "Well, I actually have to go ask Morgan something, I'll be right back." After she left Freddie didn't waste any time before talking again.

"So did you make a decision?" It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what he was talking about.

"I did." I simply tell him.

"Do you want to tell me what you decided?" Freddie asks, fishing for more of a detailed answer.

"Nah, it wouldn't be as much fun if I did that." I grin.

"Sam." He groans.

"Freddie." I reply mockingly.

"Oh okay, so I guess we're going to start acting like two year olds now." He shoots back crossing his arms.

"You guessed right, Fredward." I also cross my arms mimicking his move. Freddie doesn't respond, which I'm perfectly fine with but he seems a little angry. I don't understand why he's so frustrated but I think I'll let him off easy. "Fine, I'll tell you. I've chosen to do the solo." I mean I guess I owe him that much for helping me come to my senses.

"Good." I roll my eyes knowing I just gave him exactly what he wanted. "When are you going to talk to Mrs. Sommer?" My heart pounds in my chest, my nerves becoming more apparent.

"Well I was going to do it before class started," I take a deep breath, the air coming out sounded shaky. "But I think I'll wait until after class."

"Why? You should do it now." He encourages, taking another look at me. "Are you nervous?"

"A little." I admit.

"There's nothing to be nervous about. You heard Mrs. Sommer yourself, your spot is still opened in case you changed your mind." He said trying to reassure me.

"I know that. She was right, all I needed was time to think. But I mean what if during that time Mrs. Sommer also changed her mind."

"About what, giving you the solo?" I slowly nod my head. "I doubt that. She picked you because you're a great singer. Just because you had a moment of confusion doesn't mean she'll think different about you."

"You don't know that." I say lightly.

"Yes I do." Freddie grabbed my shoulders and shook them. "Trust me." I scoff which Freddie took as a good thing. Taking my hand he lead me to Mrs. Sommer's desk. I didn't put up much of a fight knowing I had to deal with this sooner or later. He stops me right in front of her and it doesn't take long before she notices.

"Can I help you Ms. Puckett?" She folds her hands in front of her waiting for an answer.

"Um, yeah. I actually wanted to talk to you about the solo." I said tugging at my shirt.

"Oh, right. Have you come to a decision?" I glance behind me, Freddie was still there. I usually get annoyed at him for being a know-it-all but right now I was really hoping he was right.

"Yeah, I really want to do the solo." I answer.

"Well, I'm happy to hear that." She grins at me, I smile back. "You're sure your decision is definite?" She asks.

"Yes, I am very sure." I say.

"Here's the thing, I'm not sure if you're ready for a solo." My heart that was once speeding, plummets.

"Of course I can. Please just give me a chance." I beg. I wanted this so bad, it made me happy.

"Sam, I don't think you have enough experience. If you want to sing I think it would be best if you had help."

"What do mean help?" She sighs and stares down at a sheet of music. She finally looks back up at me.

"You're going to have to do a duet." A duet? I don't want to sing with someone else.

"No, I don't want to do a duet!" I yell. I know a few people probably heard but I didn't care. Freddie grabs my arm, trying to calm me down.

"I'm sorry but I've already made my mind up. I think this is best for you." I sigh, remembering how much I went through because of this stupid concert. Should I just do it? After all this drama it would be worse if I didn't get anything good from it.

"Who would I be doing the duet with?" I ask crossing my fingers it wasn't someone I didn't know or worse, Alex.

"Well I was thinking Freddie." She responds.

What?" Freddie says almost more surprised than I am. I nervously laugh.

"Seriously? Freddie? We can barely stand each other." I argue.

"I don't know if you know this Sam but Freddie didn't rehearse last Friday." I gave Freddie a confused look. Why didn't he tell me that?

"That's because I didn't know my song that well." He explains.

"I know, and I think a duet with Sam will give you less pressure to learn it."

"You mean learn a whole new song that I probably never heard before. Yeah, no pressure at all." He says sarcastically.

"Here." Mrs. Sommer hands us both a sheet of music.

"Thanks but I don't think this will work out." I admit and try to give her the music back.

"Just give it one rehearsal, if it doesn't work out then you don't have to do it." She explains.

"I don't know." Freddie replies.

"Guys, you have to trust me, I know what I'm doing." She tries to reassure us. Yeah, the more I get to know Mrs. Sommer the more I'm convinced she doesn't know what she's doing.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!**

Okay so it took me awhile to decide where I wanted to take this story but I think I finally got my thoughts straightened out

**TO ALL MUSIC FANS- I need your help! So in this chapter you find out that Sam and Freddie will be singing a duet. Now I was thinking I could just pick a song myself but then I thought it would be cool if I got opinions from my readers. I'm asking you to suggest a song that is a duet (boy and girl part) for Sam and Freddie to sing. If I get enough suggestions I'll put up a poll on my profile for anybody to vote for their favorite song (I might put a few songs myself on there). That song will end up being the duet song. The rules are pretty simple, if you want to participate just leave the song's name and artists with your review. I also ask for it to be somewhat of a love song. Thanks and I hope you guys participate!**

Hey! If you love iCarly as much as I do and want to see them win big don't forget to vote for them for Teen Choice Awards (iCarly FTW)- iCarly for choice TV show comedy Miranda Cosgrove for choice TV actress comedy Jennette McCurdy for choice female scene stealer & choice female country artist (THAT IS IF YOU WANT TO. IT'S OKAY TO HAVE A DIFFERENT OPINION)

Sorry about the long A/N

**Special thanks to the incredible reviewers **

**PurpleFlower17**

**samandfreddie38 **

**Geekquality **

**I'mMusicalMe **

**Anonymous**

**KingxLeon21 **

**myjumpingsocks**

**Maiks-heart**

**PurpleMomo**

**Plant Love. Grow Peace**

**Kaitley**

* * *

**Why I dedicated Who You Are to this chapter (Don't have to read if you don't want to): **I absolutely love the meaning of this song, I think it definitely goes well with the moral of this story too. "Don't lose who you are", a saying that I love to live by. In this chapter (especially at the beginning) I feel it's a big turning point for Sam, and this song kind of covers what she's dealing with. Jessie J has a great voice and this song is awesome in my opinion, so if you want to check it out, please do.


	18. All The Right Moves

**Sing Out Loud**

Song dedicated to this chapter: All The Right Moves by OneRepublic

Please go vote on my poll!

* * *

**Freddie's POV**

"This is so stupid!" Sam screamed, conveniently the second we got out in to the hallway and she was far enough so Mrs. Sommer didn't hear.

"Well then why did you agree to do it?" I asked calmly. Sam also started to calm down a bit.

"Oh, Freddie you're not going to get rid of me that easily. I want to sing in this show and by all means, I will." She says with anger still in her voice.

"Okay, then stop complaining." I tell her.

"Freedom of speech dork, look it up." She rolled her eyes.

"Sam, I know you don't want to sing with me..."

"That's for sure." She interrupted.

"But we both won't be able to sing at all if we keep fighting at all." I try to explain.

"Well, what if Mrs. Sommer saw us fighting like this and decides that we would be better off singing alone?"

"Or she could take us out of the concert completely." I argue. "Do you really want to take that risk?"

"Are you forgetting who you're talking to?" She fights back while I rubbed my forehead. This girl really didn't get how much stress she causes me.

"I'm sorry, I thought you wanted to sing."

"Come on, you know that's the only thing I want to do."

"Then show me. Stop acting like the world's going to end and do the duet with me."

"Whatever, I got to go." Her blonde curls whipped around and left before I could say anything else. I didn't know where she was going but I could probably take a good guess. It was lunch time and knowing Sam, she will be the first to get her food. She was mad, I knew that but I hope once she cools off we can make this work. I don't know how we're going to do that but it's worth a try.

As I got my lunch from my locker I see a blur of blue comes towards me. That blur was a shirt, and that shirt belonged to Alex.

"Hey Freddie." He eagerly said.

"Hey." I cruelly reply. I didn't know what it was but something about the guy really rubbed me the wrong way.

"So I heard Sam's back in the concert and I also heard she's singing with you." He laughs.

"Yeah, well I think that should be something you talk to Sam about, not me." I take a step away from him but his hands quickly grab me back.

"Well Sam hasn't said a word to me since our date." He states tightening his hands on my shirt.

"And how is that my problem?" I fight back. It was a relief knowing Sam was done with this jerk.

"Nevermind, I don't need her anymore." I'm almost shocked after Alex said this but then again he didn't seem like Mr. Perfect either.

"Don't need her for what?" I was fuming.

"Now that's none of your business." He says with a smug look beaming on his face.

"You're talking about that stupid prank, aren't you?" I asked.

"Sam told you about that?" I nod my head. "Well, looks like I picked the right girl then."

"What are talking about?" I question.

"Let's just say I found a new partner in crime." He smirks.

"To pull the prank?" He doesn't say anything which I take as yes. "You can't get away with this." I tell him.

"What are you going to do? Tell Mrs. Sommer? She can keep me as far away from the concert as she wants but that won't stop the prank." He says.

"And how would that happen?"

"Maybe Sam wasn't willing to pull the prank but someone else is." Alex leans against the lockers eyeing me.

"Someone that's also in the concert." I finish for him, finally understanding what he was talking about.

"Now you get it." He exclaims. "Well, bye." Alex leaves me standing in the hallway.

For some odd reason Alex didn't worry me. There's no doubt he will definitely try to ruin the show, but I needed to find a way to stop him and the first person I was going to ask for help hates my guts.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks everybody for reading!**

I'm kind of making it my mission to finish this story soon and I'm hoping for only like four or five more chapters

Sorry for the shortness of the chapter but I still hope you liked it :)

**DUET UPDATE- Thank you all for suggesting duets, I really appreciate it. As I am updating this chapter I can't take anymore suggestions, sorry. I added a few non-duet songs because I thought those were good songs too. But now that I have all the choices I am putting up my poll so if you want to have any input please feel free to vote on my profile :)**

**Bunch of thanks and virtual cookies for the awesome reviewers!**

**veeheart914**

**Kaitley **

**I'mMusicalMe**

**Geekquality **

**PurpleMomo**

**Maiks-heart **

**seddielovr **

**samandfreddie38**

**myjumpingsocks**

**RomioneJamMimi**

**SeddieLove4Ever**

**saphire f- I know I'm sorry, I get distracted VERY easily but I will try my best to spend more time writing**

**LazyToLogIn- haha thanks sooo much for both reviews!**

* * *

**Why I dedicated All The Right Move to this chapter (Don't have to read if you don't want to): **This song is very hard to interpret just exactly what it's supposed to mean, in the song it kept saying "we're going down" which I think kind of matches up with the chapter in the sense that this is a very low point in the story and it seems that Alex is trying to take down Freddie and Sam by ruining the concert. It's a pretty popular song from years ago but if you haven't heard you should. :)


	19. Fools Like Me

**Sing Out Loud**

Song dedicated to this chapter: Fools Like Me by Vanessa Carlton

**DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON MY POLL!**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I stare at the clock and watch as the big hand makes its way from the five to the six. Freddie should be here soon, unless he decided not to do the duet anymore which wouldn't really be a bad thing. All day he was trying to get my attention but every time I completely ignored him. I was still kind of mad about yesterday and I wanted him to know that. Whether I'm mad or not I'm still stuck singing with him and now I find myself sitting in an empty choir room waiting for him to come and practice. It's weird too, I'm usually the one that's late.

"Wow, I didn't think you would show up." Freddie says bursting through the door.

"Yeah, well I didn't think I'd be here before you either but I guess I'm full of surprises." I joke.

"You got that right." Freddie laughs and I soon join him. I quickly recover and realize I'm still mad. "So are you done ignoring me?" I don't answer, instead I make my way to the piano.

"Uh, so yeah let's just get this thing over with." I sit at the piano and open the music book.

"Sam, we need to talk." He says.

"No, we need to practice." I say but still bracing myself knowing he wouldn't give up.

"I'm serious, we have something more important to deal with." I groan. Is it so hard to have a simple practice where all we do is sing and not talk?

"Fine, what is so important that it might end the world?" I throw my hands up in defeat.

"Maybe not the world but definitely the concert." I cross my arms giving him a glare.

"What are you talking about?" I question.

"Alex is still going to do the prank." Freddie replies. This again?

"What? No he's not." I didn't believe him, I mean why would he still try to go through with the prank without me?

"Yes he is. He told me yesterday." Freddie takes a seat next to me.

"Why would he tell you that?" I was starting to think Freddie was just saying this as a joke.

"I don't know. Maybe to mess with me." I press my hand to my forehead, not sure what to think.

"That makes no sense." I say in frustration.

"I know, but you have to believe me." He tells me.

"What if I don't?"

"Sam, why would I lie to you?" I look down and play with strings on my jacket. "He said he has someone helping him. I don't know who which means it's going to be that much harder to fix this." He takes a deep breath before speaking again. "I need your help." After that I believed him, I don't know why but I did.

"How are we going to stop him?" I ask.

"Beats me, you're the master of plans not me."

"So we don't know who this mystery person is and we don't even know what kind of prank Alex has up his sleeve." Freddie nods his head. "Well that's terrific." I sarcastically say.

"Well maybe we should start with the mystery person. Who would be willing to help him?" He suggests.

"Anybody. It could be one of his friends or maybe he paid a freshman..." I start rambling.

"Yeah but he said they were in the concert." Freddie interrupts.

"Okay well that kind of narrows things down. Do you remember anything else he said about this person?" I was hoping we could find this person before the concert, then work from there.

"I think he said it was a girl."

"You think?" There was no guessing, we couldn't assume something because it might not be true.

"Well he said he chose the right girl." He explains.

"The right girl to do what? Pull the prank with him?"

"Yeah." He answers. "What do we do now?"

"We watch Alex, see who he's talking to, who he's hanging out with."

"And if we don't see anything out of the ordinary?" His brown eyes stare at me waiting for an answer.

"Tell Mrs. Sommer and hope for the best." Freddie nods in agreement. I'm still shaken up about Alex still going through with this prank. The prank that was created just so I could get a guy. My eyes travel back down to my jacket, guilt rushing through my head.

"Hey, we're going to fix this." Freddie tries to reassure me.

"I hope." I mumble keeping my eyes fixed on the ground.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Hmm, aside from the fact that I have to sing with you and I might not even be able to sing, everything is peachy." I say, my sarcasm getting the best of me.

"I just can't believe Alex would still do this, and it's all my fault." I admit.

"Hey, you didn't know he would."

"Yeah, but if it wasn't for me he wouldn't even have this idea in the first place."

"Sam," I finally look up to see him gazing at me. "Don't blame yourself because some jerk is trying to ruin something that's important to you." I shake my head, realizing that our conversation was becoming too dramatic.

"Um, so we should practice this song now." I suggest turning back to the piano.

"Okay." Freddie stares at the song for awhile before playing random keys and singing loudly. I'm not a professional but I could tell he was off pitch by a lot. He finishes and glances at me. "How was that?"

"Horrible." I laugh.

"Really? i didn't think it was that bad." He jokes or at least I hope he's joking.

"You are such a nerd." I know he was probably trying to lighten the mood but he might be trying a little too hard. Well, at least he made me smile. I have a feeling I won't be smiling a whole lot after this. I don't know if I could forgive myself if Alex was able to pull through and ruin the show. The show that Mrs. Sommer has been working so hard on, that some people dreamed about, getting their shot in the spotlight.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hope you like it! Feel free to review and tell me what you thought! :)**

Yeah I know nothing much happening in this chapter but I thought it was needed

I'm in the process in writing my next story, it's a one-shot with Seddie (of course) but the title is still undecided. So be on the look out for that! I'll probably put it up after this story or maybe earlier :)

**I am SUPER EXCITED about iLost My Mind, just thinking about it makes me all happy. WHY CAN'T THE 13TH COME ANY FASTER?**

**DUET UPDATE- The poll is still up! Please vote! Right now we have a tie for first place (Good To You & Wouldn't Change A Thing) so if you REALLY want to see a certain song in this story vote for it on my poll!**

**THE COOLEST AWESOMEST REVIEWERS EVER!**

**Geekquality**

**Kaitley **

**samandfreddie38**

**I'mMusicalMe**

**SamLuvzFreddie **

**vickithevillian **

**Maiks-heart**

**PurpleMomo **

**myjumpingsocks**

**FYInichole **

**RomioneJamMimi**

* * *

**Why I dedicated Fools Like Me to this chapter (Don't have to read if you don't want to): **I love this song, I don't know exactly why but it just always sticks in my head after I listen to it. Anyway I dedicated this song because it really relates to Sam because she can't help but blame her self for this whole mess and in the song she sings about being fooled by someone she thought was a good person which reminds me of the Sam and Alex relationship. So if you want to listen to this song I definitely recommend you do.


	20. Save Me

**Sing Out Loud**

Song dedicated to this chapter: Save Me by Jordin Sparks

**DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON MY POLL!**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

It was time for action. Well, it's more like time for spying but I don't like the word 'spying' sounds too creepy, so I like to call it action. I didn't want to do this with Freddie, he would probably blow our cover so I told him I would handle the dirty work and if I needed back-up I'll make sure to ask him. But I wasn't so sure about doing this alone.

"So, basically Alex is having someone else pull the prank instead?" Carly asks for reassurance. I spent all morning explaining the entire situation. We were now walking to choir and I need a plan, fast.

"Yeah." I answer. I trusted Carly, she always had my back.

"Okay, what do you want me to do? What's it going to take to stop this jerk?" She stopped walking and waited for my answer.

"Um, well we're going to have to be a little sneaky." I tell her.

"You want to find this mystery person, don't you?" She asks, reading my mind.

"You bet I do." I smirk. "We have to be on the look out for people he is talking to that he usually doesn't."

"Well what if it's one of his friends in choir?" I roll my eyes at her question.

"He wouldn't be that stupid. He had to get someone that has a big influence in the concert, all his friends are working the concession stand." I explain.

"Are you sure?"

"I am, and even if I'm wrong all we have to do is follow him to see." I tell her.

"But we might not find anything out of the ordinary." She points out.

"You're right. All we can do is try really hard and hope it works." I shrug.

Once we made our way to the the classroom it we sit down, both of us periodically glancing in Alex's direction hoping he would do something. It was like that the entire class period, we would look over to see him do nothing. What was I thinking? We wouldn't be able to stop him, we have no clue what he was planning. Carly was right, there's no way to know for sure who was helping him. We should just give up. It felt like forever until the class was over and I felt more impatient waiting for Carly to grab her lunch from her locker.

"If we don't hurry they'll run out of the fried chicken." My stomach loudly grumbles.

"Calm down." She finally got her lunch and we headed to the cafeteria. "Wait." Carly suddenly says as we turn a corner. I turn back at her and groan.

"I don't want to." I complain.

"No, look." She turns me around and points me in the direction of a boy facing a wall and seems to be a girl facing him. He had his hand leaning on the wall, hovering her. It took a little while before I realize it was Alex but I wasn't sure who the girl was because he was blocking her. "Kneel down." Carly instructs and we hide behind the corner wall watching the scene in front of us. Alex was whispering something to her that neither Carly or I could comprehend. I glance at Carly who gave me the same look I was giving her. We didn't know who this person was but she could be this most definitely be the mystery girl. After a long minute Alex leans down and kisses the girl on her cheek, giving us a peek at her face. Carly nearly gasps while I just stare blankly at what's in front of us.

"He was talking about Morgan." Carly said. I quickly pull her away and we hide behind the wall still in shock. My heart speeds up realizing that Morgan works as both the sound and lighting director, giving her multiple opportunities to destroy the show. What I didn't get was why she would be okay with throwing away her hard work and messing up something she claims to have a passion for.

"This is awful." I groan. Alex slowly walks by noticing Carly and I sitting on the ground by the lockers, probably realizing we were spying. He only winks at us and continues on in the direction of the cafeteria. Morgan quickly follows a short minute after but instead of letting her get to lunch, I rush to stop her.

"Morgan, I need to talk to you." Carly paces behind me, probably really uncomfortable.

"What's up?" She cheerfully asks.

"What were you just doing with Alex?" I straight-out ask.

"Oh, we were talking about the show. He wants to know if he can help with the lights." She was either telling the truth or she was a really good liar. Even me, Sam Puckett applauded her for her lying skills.

"You know you can tell me the truth." I assure her.

"The truth? What are you talking about?" She stares at me with innocence. Maybe she's telling the truth.

"Come on Morgan, I know you're helping Alex." She scrunches her eyebrows together, pretending to not know what I was talking about. "I just don't get it." No matter how much she denies this, she's our only lead and I can't let her get away with this.

"I don't get it either. What in the world are you talking about?" She jokes. I sigh getting very agitated.

"Fine. Go ahead and lie. I just wish I knew why you would do something like this." She looks down at her feet and I'm almost sure she's having a moment of discourage.

"Um, I got to go. Bye guys." She quickly walked away before I could say anything else. So I guess Morgan was playing hard ball but she's really underestimating me if she thinks I'm done with her.

"So what do we do know." Carly asks behind me.

"I don't know." I admit still staring at the place Morgan just stood.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So I just want you all to know there should only be two or three chapters left of the story :(**

iLost My Mind was absolutely incredible and I enjoyed every minute of it! How about you?

I can probably go on and on about how I've been so busy and how sorry I am for this late update but I doubt you care about my bad excuses

**DUET UPDATE- There is a song in the lead (no more tie). I won't tell you though because I want it to be a surprise. I decided to delete the songs that didn't get any votes. They were all great suggestions but I thought I should just narrow the choices down. If there is a tie when it's time for the duet chapter (which is coming soon!) I'll have to decide myself but hopefully all the votes will come to a clear winner. So if you haven't already please vote! :)**

**Thanks a lot for your review!**

**Geekquality**

**Maiks-heart**

**SamLuvzFreddie**

**Kaitley**

**samandfreddie38 **

**dana **

**Tomboy22 **

**FYInichole**

**PurpleMomo **

**I'mMusicalMe **

**kellyviolinthebest **

**vickithevillian**

**myjumpingsocks**

* * *

**Why I dedicated Save Me to this chapter (Don't have to read if you don't want to): **I really like Jordin Sparks and I really wanted to use one of her songs for a chapter so I looked over a lot of her songs and other artists songs but this one really caught my attention. I think in this chapter Sam really wanted someone to help and I was very excited to write a little bit of Carly helping her. Yes, saving someone and helping someone are two different things but I do feel like the song really did remind me of Sam and how Carly is always there for her. Currently I'm addicted the song "No Parade" by Jordin Sparks and though I didn't really think it would fit in this chapter it's another song I think you should check out! :)


	21. The Last Thing On Your Mind

**Sing Out Loud**

Song dedicated to this chapter: The Last Thing On Your Mind by Lights

* * *

**Sam's POV**

It has been an exhausting week. Half of the time Freddie and I were practicing while the other half we spent dealing with this whole Alex thing. Trust me, all this time with Freddie gave me nothing but a song stuck in my head and a migraine. We got nowhere with Alex, I mean we did tell Mrs. Sommer about the plan and she's making sure he's as far away from the concert as possible but when I tried telling her Morgan might be apart of it she didn't believe me. She said Morgan was one of her most kind and loyal students since the beginning of freshman year and knew for a fact she would never do that to the musical department.

"He could be lying. He could have said that there was someone else just to divert attention off him." Freddie suggests, rubbing his hands together nervously. He sits on Carly's couch while I pace in front of him. How could he sit? I can't even stand still with the thought of someone ruining all the hard work everybody did. Technically it's all my fault, I kind of put this thought in Alex's head in the first place.

"Why would he do that? He knew we would get to him first, he had to have a back up plan." I felt my throat drop in my stomach just with the thought of Alex getting away with this.

"Well, he probably wanted to see the prank for himself and maybe gave up thinking it wasn't worth getting in trouble for." Freddie adds.

"But he already got in trouble, which gives him more of a reason to pull through with it." I explain.

"Well, so much for looking on the bright side." He lets out a long groan and leans back on the couch. The concert was in an hour and as Freddie and I waited in the living room while Carly was getting ready I felt faint and queasy from all these nerves running through my head.

"Bright side? There is no bright side to this." I shout, Freddie stares at me in shock. I collapse on the couch next to him attempting to calm myself down. I buried my face in my hands and weakly murmured 'sorry'. He only chuckles. "What's with the laughing?" I ask, very confused.

"I just think it's funny how this little concert has changed us so drastically. I mean you just apologized." He replies. I stare at my hands as I intertwine them.

"It's not just a 'little concert', it's more than that. And you know that. It actually made me happy." I admit. My eyes shift to the patterned rug, I don't know why but I don't want to look at Freddie right now.

"It _made_ you happy?" I feel his stare but I can't get myself to look at him.

"Admit it, Freddie. We lose, how can we get Morgan from not ruining the show?" I start counting the lines on the rug, hoping he wouldn't answer and we could just go on with the rest of the night.

"You want to know something?" I don't answer, which doesn't stop him from talking anyway. "You're always surprising me."

"What are you talking about?" I snap.

"For awhile I thought you were just so stubborn and critical and a little pessimistic..." He begins.

"Thanks for that. I feel so much better." I joke.

"But I also thought it was harder for you to give up then it was to actually challenge yourself. I had this distinctive idea in my mind of you but now, I'm not sure _who _you are."

"So you're saying that's a bad thing?" He wasn't making much sense to me.

"No, sometimes I can see that spark in your eye when your singing that I've never seen before. But what gets me is the fact that you are giving up so easily." I finally look up to see his face.

"Easily? There's nothing else we can do." I try defending myself even though I know I'm just trying to mask up my guilt.

"Come on, you can't think of _anything_?" He asks. I groan and lean my head back so that I'm staring at the ceiling.

"I can try to reason with her but I'm not promising that there won't be a chance of me knocking the girl out." Freddie squints his eyes, deciding whether he was okay with that or not.

"Well I guess that's better than nothing."

**Twenty Minutes Later**

My heart races as we walk through the front doors. Carly and Freddie both seem pretty calm but they don't have to worry about trying to convince Morgan to not ruin what everybody has been working so hard on.

"Well I got to go help out with sound check." Carly says turning around facing Freddie and I. "I'll see you guys later. Good luck, Sam." I weakly smile knowing I'll need all the luck I can get. I rub my hands together storming up a plan to get myself out of this.

"You ready?" Freddie faces me.

"Actually I think I forgot to unplug my curling iron and my mom will kill me if she comes back from Las Vegas to see her house burned down. So I'm just going to go." I turn around to be stopped by his hands pulling me back.

"Come on, you can't just leave when everybody needs you the most." He pleads. I stay silent. "I have to go make sure the people at the ticket stands know that Alex can't be here. Please tell me you're staying."

"Fine." I say. He leaves me standing in the middle of the hall not moving a muscle while everybody else passes me not knowing what I know. Everybody was so excited about this show, and who am I to give up just because it's getting hard. I hate to say it but Freddie was right.

I make my way back stage not noticing anything out of the ordinary. The place is packed with people I don't recognize which is going to make my job harder, I hope I can find Morgan. I head towards the sound area and ask a few people if they have seen Morgan. Most said no while other people said they have but don't know where she went. I searched everywhere, her locker, the choir room, even the bathroom. She disappeared. I lean against a wall back stage and close my eyes.

"Sam!" Carly screamed across the room. She ran towards me pushing everybody that got in her way. "I... saw... Morgan." She heaves out.

"Where?" I wait as she catches her breath.

"She went outside, you have to go get her."

"Thanks." I quickly tell her then ran through the crowded room. As I made my way to the back door I see Morgan in a black sweatshirt knelt down holding something in her hand. I rush outside not realizing how cold it really was.

"Morgan!" I yell trying to get her attention. Her head pops up and I see she's holding a water hose. I walk closer to her so she can hear me better. "Are you going to drown the school or something?" I was shocked she would do something so drastic.

"What? No, I was just going to uh..." She pauses staring at the hose.

"Why would you do something like that?" It took awhile before she answered.

"Look, I'm not going to drown the school." She tries to convince me.

"Sadly, I don't believe you." Her eyes open widely, looking hurt but I didn't care.

"I was just going to pour a little water on some people." She explains.

"You mean drench everybody and ruin everything." I squeeze my hands in tight fists.

"Please don't be mad at me." She said noticing my clutched hands.

"Why? I have every right to be mad at you. How did Alex even get you to do this?" I ask.

"I'm sorry." Was all she said.

"What did he promise you?" I ask wanting answers.

"He said if I did this one little favor he would be my boyfriend." She admits.

"That's ridiculous. Why would you want to be with a guy like Alex."

"It might be ridiculous to you but it's not when no other guy wants to be with you because you're an overbearing and overachieving weirdo." She takes a short sigh as she sits on the grass leaning against the brick wall of the school. So that's why she did it, I actually feel a little bit guilty.

"Morgan," I begin thinking of the right words to say. "You're outgoing and smart, and any guy that has somewhat of an existing I.Q. would see that. Don't compromise yourself because of Alex, you just haven't found a guy yet that likes you for you." Wow, did that just sound really sappy?

"That's easy for you to say, you know what you want and you don't let anyone walk on you. I'm not you." She chokes out. I swear if she starts crying I'll drown the school myself.

"True, but you don't have to be me. However, if you want any kind of confidence there's times you have to be selfish and do what you want to do." I tell her.

"You're right. Thanks." She smiles.

"So are you still going to ruin the concert?" I ask. Before Morgan answered Freddie busted through the door and screamed.

"Sam, we're on next!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Just so you know I'm working on a Seddie one-shot (Currently untitled) right now so please keep posted and I hope you will read it. I also just had a GREAT idea for a dramatic multi-chap story and I'll start working on that too. :) **

I tried my best to keep Sam in character as much as possible but it was hard! So I'm sorry that she might be a little OOC

**Oh by the way if you live in the US (And other countries if you want) I hope you take time to remember all the people who died 10 years ago and how tragic it was for all their families and friends.**

It's coming to an end :( but IT'S NOT OVER YET!

**DUET UPDATE- Okay now there are FOUR songs in the lead. As I said in the last chapter if I get to the duet chapter and there is a tie I'll have to chose myself. So I am keeping those four songs on the poll and deleting the rest just to narrow things down. Remember, you only have a little more time to vote!**

**I really want to thank my readers and especially my reviewers who have been very nice and supportive**

**HGlovesDM-LHlovesJM  
**

**Geekquality**

**Flutter360**

**PurpleMomo**

**samandfreddie38**

**Maiks-heart**

* * *

**Why I dedicated The Last Thing On Your Mind to this chapter (Don't have to read if you don't want to): **I picked this song before I even wrote this chapter, which is weird because in like 80% of my chapters I pick the song after I write the actually chapter. Anyway, I heard this song and was very inspired for this chapter. I knew I wanted to write a chapter of Morgan explaining why she was doing what she was doing and having Sam somewhat help her. I think the song really relates to both the conversations with Sam and Morgan and also with Freddie and Sam. So, yeah if you want you should definitely check this song out.


	22. Wouldn't Change A Thing

**Sing Out Loud**

Song dedicated to this chapter: Wouldn't Change A Thing by Demi Lovato & Joe Jonas

* * *

**Sam's POV**

She stared at me, silent.

"Sam!" Freddie called again. I don't turn around, I kept my eyes on Morgan.

"You should go." She told me. Did she say that so she could still go through with the prank or did she say that telling me she won't? I can't risk it.

"Not until I know you won't do anything." I argue.

"I-I," She stutters. Her eyes only showed confusion. My heart races with every second that passes by, waiting for her to answer. "Go." She finally said.

"But..." I start.

"Just go, I won't do it." I look back at Freddie and he's fidgeting his feet getting anxious.

"Promise?" I ask and she answers by shaking her head. It wasn't all that convincing but I took it because I knew it was all that I could get from her and it was enough.

"Thank you." I tell her, and I meant it.

I rush towards Freddie who wanted to know what happened.

"We have no time, let's go." I say. We ran to the entrance pushing through people I hardly recognized. As we got to the stage entrance the performance before us was about to finish up. Freddie was rambling about how happy he is that we can actually sing, I on the other hand wasn't paying that much attention to him. I sneaked a peak through the opening of the curtain, my eyes peered out in to the audience then back to the stage, it was small with a bright spotlight beaming down on it while the audience was dark with little light showing a few faces of strangers in the front row. I take my eyes off the stage and glance at Freddie who notices my tense grip on the curtain.

"You'll do great." He whispers. For the first time tonight I felt calm. I don't feel like screaming my head off and ripping my hair out, I can breath again. I turn back to the stage which is now pitch black indicating that the performance is over. Once the applause dies down it was time for us to go on.

We stood there facing the crowd and waited for the music to start. I caught a quick look over at Freddie and he gave me a wink. He then waited for me to start the first verse and without thinking I did. I couldn't believe I was singing, and with Freddie. Just a few months ago choir was forbidden in my mind, how was this possible? I used to worry that singing wasn't "me" but I enjoy it, so I guess I suprised myself. And I might regret saying this later but Freddie helped me realize that. As we sing the song I can't help thinking how different we are, yet there's something about being with him that makes me happy, something I can't exactly put my finger on. That kiss wasn't just the heat of the moment, I wanted to kiss him. Maybe I don't exactly know why but I know now that he was the first guy to challenge me, to see something in myself I couldn't even see. Not once did I look back at the audience because I didn't care what they thought, I wanted my attention to be on Freddie and he stared back.

With the last few lines of the song coming up both Freddie and I grew closer together. We faced each other, I knew the song was almost over and the only thing I was thinking was I'm not going to make the same mistake twice. The lights dimmed and both of us leaned closer and closer until I finally got what I wanted, a kiss. I wouldn't change a thing about this second of happiness, it was perfect.

While I was on stage I didn't think about Alex or Morgan or the prank. I finally saw the importance of this concert, not only was I doing something I loved I was doing it with someone that was there for me the entire time. Someone that picked me up after a horrible date and got me to admit to myself I was scared. I found something special and his name is Frednub, I mean Freddie.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**And we're done! Thank you all for reading! I can't explain how happy I feel from all the awesome people that were very supportive during this story :)**

**And if you liked this story make sure to be on the look out for my one-shot coming late 2011, you can find the description of the story on my profile if you're interested**

**And if you want you can follow me on twitter- at Believe_U_Can**

**WORDS CANNOT DESCRIBE HOW AMAZING YOU GUYS ARE FOR REVIEWING THANKS TOO...**

**Kaitley**

**Maiks-heart**

**MissSeddie**

**Geekquality**

**samandfreddie38**

**PurpleMomo**

**+ Anybody who that has ever reviewed, put my story on alert, etc.**

**The biggest thank you goes to:**

**Kaitley who is a great person to talk to and always has the nicest things to say (and has awesome stories)! You have definitely been one of my favorite reviewers :)**

**samandfreddie38 who has pretty much been a friend of mine since the beginning of this story and has been absolutely FANTASTIC, I don't know if I could have made it through this story without you! :)**

* * *

**Why I dedicated Wouldn't Change A Thing to this chapter (Don't have to read if you don't want to): **Well obviously I didn't really pick it, you guys did! I can't thank you all enough for suggesting songs and then voting for them. I wasn't sure if this whole idea would even work but it did! I really appreciate all of you that have been a part of this whole music thing, I thought it was a lot of fun. So back to the song, I was happy that this was picked though I loved the other songs too this one really describes the whole 'dynamic' of Sam and Freddie's relationship how they are so different and they can get on each others nerves but that's what makes them unique.


End file.
